


Little Boy Blue

by Majo95



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majo95/pseuds/Majo95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Traduccion) Necesitaba a alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que lo viera. El destino vio oportuno darle un bebé Pooka. Jack no tenia la intencion de ser un padre, solo termino de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! quien quiera que este leyendo esto!  
> bueno para empezar ''esto'' es una traduccion de una fanfic de Kayasurin, si no la conocen, busquenla, en serio,escribe demasiado bien!  
> aunque sus fanfics estan en ingles U.  
> sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo :D

Aunque fuera tan joven, el niño sabía que algo andaba mal. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Las cosas ya no eran como antes, especialmente ella. La voz, la luz, el centro de su pequeño mundo. Una vez ella fue feliz, con su voz melodiosa y riendo todo el tiempo. Antes su tacto lo calmaba cuando estaba inquieto. Ahora, su voz era tranquila, temblorosa mientras hablaba, y sus suaves manos lo sujetaban contra su pecho con demasiada fuerza.

Y sin embargo, ella era su mundo, así que iba a ella para encontrar seguridad. El sabía que ella trataba de encontrar fuerza suficiente para dársela a él, aunque ni siquiera alcanzara para si misma.

El instinto lo mantenía en silencio cuando quería gritar de miedo. Aunque fuera tan joven, aunque no fuera más que un manojo de emociones e instintos, el conocía el peligro.

Conocía el miedo.

Había veces, por las noches, cuando ella temblaba menos y le cantaba, un canto suave que asentaba sus emociones y lo dejaba dormir fácilmente.

El vivía por esos momentos, cuando su voz era tranquila y él se sentía en paz. Cuando, si es que habría sus ojos, él la vería; plateada y blanca a la luz de la luna.  
Así fue como la conoció; con amor, y luz, y canto.

Con el tiempo, con el miedo, el aprendió de oscuridad, de desesperación, y de silencio.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado recientemente. Una nueva voz se unió a la de ella, una voz más profunda y dura. Macho. La voz de él le murmuro a ella, y ella ahogo un grito en una mano.

"Le-pe," oyó, el sonido que se refería a él. Si hubiera habido tiempo, el sonido se hubiera impreso en su alma. No había tiempo, así que en cambio, el sonido fue impreso en su memoria, mucho menos fiable.

La voz masculina estaba insistiendo, y finalmente la voz de ella murmuro en acuerdo. Inquieta, lo acuno contra su pecho, cantándole con ansiedad.

"Le-pe," decía. "Le-pe."

La voz masculina regreso. Ella repitió el sonido "le-pe" una última vez…y despues, por primera vez desde que el niño podía recordar, fue puesto en un par de manos ajenas. 

Eran grandes, y duras, y la fuerza irradiaba de ellas, pero no eran las manos de ella, por lo tanto no podían calmarlo. Gimoteo, silenciosa y desesperadamente, mientras era acunado en un pecho diferente y llevado lejos.

Aunque fuera tan joven, el niño sabía que no la volvería a ver, no escucharía su voz, o tocaría su pelaje, nunca más.

La voz masculina lo bajo en una superficie suave. La voz le murmuro, tristeza y gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro, garras trazando sus orejas y nariz. Entonces, la voz masculina cesó, y el niño la sintió alejarse.

Algo fue puesto sobre él, y corto todos los sonidos que había estado escuchando. La voz de ella, hasta la nueva voz masculina.

Despues, solo hubo silencio.

Y, por un tiempo, oscuridad.

¡Despues hubo luz! ¡Y ruido! Era aterrador y el lloró, y lloró, y lloró hasta el agotamiento mientras su nido caía, y caía, y caía.

Se despertó cuando todo se estremeció y se estrello, y entonces todo se detuvo de repente. Sintió el silencio, un puño en su boca, buscando consuelo desde dentro ya que no había nadie que lo consolara ahí afuera. Una briza acaricio sus orejas, trayendo frio, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Cuando se giro para mirar, para ver lo que le había tocado, vio que la cubierta encima de él se había roto, y que había un espacio para el aire, y los olores, y los sonidos.

No reconoció ninguno, y comenzó, una vez más, a llorar.

Eventualmente, se durmió, agotado de sus propias emociones. Pero no por mucho. Su nido se balanceo adelante y atrás, despertándolo, y la cubierta gimió y se agrieto. El gimoteó y se hizo un ovillo.

Entonces la cubierta fue apartada, y el miro hacia arriba.

Lo que él vio no se parecía en nada a ella, la voz femenina que se había impreso en el fondo de su alma. Lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la voz masculina, tan breve en su vida que ya la estaba olvidando.

No, lo que él vio fue una criatura de la luz, plateada y blanca y azul, detrás de él la luna brillaba grande y redonda. Él hizo un sonido, tranquilo pero con un toque de angustia, y luego fue por él.

Cosas extrañas habían amenazado al niño antes. Gimoteó, la criatura lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acuno en su pecho, y froto una pata contra la parte trasera de su cabeza en un gesto calmante. Poco a poco, el niño comenzó a calmarse.

La criatura gritó, y susurro para sí mismo, pero en voz tan baja que el niño se durmió una vez más.

Cuando despertó, fue por hambre y sed. Gimoteó, su instinto instándolo a estar callado y en silencio. Apenas pasó un momento antes de que la criatura estuviera de vuelta, cantando bajo y suave. La criatura lo recogió, y lo acunó cerca, pero eso no era lo que el niño quería.

Una sustancia le fue ofrecida, pero al principio el niño no se dio cuenta de lo que era. El recipiente usado para llevarlo era extraño, pero despues de unos cuantos intentos empezó a adquirir un poco de habilidad con ese método tan inusual. Sus patas acariciaban la superficie dura, mientras chupaba del pezón para beber el líquido. Estaba más caliente que la criatura que lo sostenía, espesa y cremosa y sabia bien. Vagamente, el niño podría haber recordado haber bebido algo parecido una vez, pero la impresión fue fugaz.

Despues de un tiempo, el niño dejo de alimentarse, la barriga llena. La criatura apoyo al niño contra su hombro y frotó su espalda. Pronto, saciado y confortado, se durmió.  
Al despertar nuevamente, fue al aullido del viento y a la cubierta puesta una vez más sobre él. El niño gimoteó, y se retorció en su nido. ¡La quería a ella! ¡Quería a la criatura!  
Sus lloriqueos no eran lo suficientemente altos como para ser oídos sobre el viento. Lloró hasta que finalmente, cuando el viento paro, el ya había estado por un tiempo en silencio. Mantuvo una pata en su boca, y chupo su pelaje para calmarse.

La criatura levanto la cubierta, e hizo su extraño canturreo hacia él. Lo abrazo toda la noche, hasta que el niño se durmió una vez más.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, la criatura lo sostenía, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tensión paso de la criatura al niño, a pesar de que las manos de la criatura eran gentiles y su voz suave. Aun así, el niño gimió y se movió inquieto, vagos recuerdos de la última persona en retenerlo con ese tipo de emoción.

La criatura dejo de moverse, y lo acomodo en sus brazos. "Des," escuchó, casi parecido a los sonidos a los que estaba acostumbrado. "Des," la criatura repitió, y despues se echó a reír. Un dedo, demasiado largo y demasiado delgado, pero infinitamente amable, trazo sobre su mejilla. “¡Des!"

Entonces, la criatura le levantó una vez más contra su hombro, y comenzó a tararear.

Y, finalmente, a cantar.

Contento, el niño se relajo en el abrazo de la criatura, y resopló suavemente en su hombro. Pronto, sabría que la criatura es un “él", y lo vería como una fuente de comodidad y seguridad.

Sin embargo, el niño ya reconocía a la criatura; la conocía como la luz, y la alegría, y el canto.

Y no había oscuridad, ni silencio, ni desesperación.

************************************

Jack sostuvo al pequeño conejo en sus brazos. ¡Era tan pequeño! Lo podría sostener en una sola mano, pero no, sería demasiado fácil hacer caer a la pobre cosita.

Pensó- más bien adivino- que el conejo era macho. Era un poco diferente a las criaturas que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Piernas más largas, por ejemplo, y la forma de su cráneo que lo hacia parecer casi…humano. Sus ojos todavía eran de un azul infantil, parecido a los recién nacidos que Jack había tenido la suerte de ver.

También era imposiblemente adorable. Esponjoso como cualquier cría- mas pelo que carne- y de un color plateado-gris, con grandes ojos que quizás cambiarían de color con el tiempo…la forma en la trataba de enfocar la cara de Jack, solo consiguiendo que sus ojos se volvieran bizcos…la forma en la que le sonreía (creía que eso era una sonrisa) mientras le hablaba.

“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? " le pregunto a la cosita. La cosita-no, suficiente, el conejo era macho. Él estaba empezando a parpadear y resoplar y a hacer otros pequeños signos de cansancio. Curiosamente, no parecía molestarle el frio que Jack despedía, o quizás el pelaje lo aislaba.

Jack vio como el bebé caía dormido, laxo en sus brazos, como solo una joven criatura como el podría. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, y acuno al bebé con una mano mientras se giraba a ver a la-la nave espacial donde lo había encontrado.

La nave tenía dos partes, la de arriba y la de abajo. La de arriba estaba parcialmente rota por culpa del aterrizaje, y estaba hecha de algún tipo de material brillante que ocultaba su contenido a simple vista. La parte de abajo era de un material más opaco, pero aparte de eso parecía el mismo. Cuando las dos piezas se juntaban, se parecía un poco a un huevo, puntiagudo en un extremo y pomposo por el otro.

Dentro, había estado el bebe, y una manta. Jack la saco, e inmediatamente pequeños cristales de hielo se esparcieron por el extraño material. Decidió que era algún tipo de lana, aunque no podría decir cómo fue hecha o por quien. También bastante grande, suficientemente grande para cinco como Jack, ni hablar de un pequeño bebé. 

"¿Quizás para que pueda crecer en ella?" murmuro, y miro hacia la luna. No respondió, pero igual, nunca lo hacía.

La manta era suave y caliente, y de alguna forma logró ser de un reluciente azul, verde y plata, todo a la vez. La dobló de nuevo, y con una mano la escondió de nuevo en la parte inferior de la nave espacial. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería malo que los lugareños encontraran esa cosa.

Aunque al parecer había aterrizado de noche. La gente saldría dentro de poco, ahora que el sol estaba alto en el cielo, pero Jack podría cargar la nave sin problemas. Solo no podía tocar a las personas; los objetos y animales estaban bien.

Bueno, ok, ese tal Houdini lo había visto, pero ya habían pasado algunos años desde su muerte. Una pena, era interesante, y gracioso, y alguien con quien hablar.

Jack negó con la cabeza y bajo al bebé en la parte inferior de la nave. No se despertó, aunque se acurruco hasta convertirse en una bola de pelo. Jack sonrió, y luego recogió las dos mitades, una en cada brazo, y se fue volando hacia su lago.

El viento fue especialmente amable, quizás ella sabía sobre su frágil carga. Se pregunto qué pensaba ella al respecto, o si había visto algo como eso antes, pero era difícil comunicarse con el viento. Podía hacerlo, pero tomaba mucho esfuerzo, concentración y tiempo. Había un pequeño montón de rocas cerca de su lago que formaba una especie de cueva-refugio. Había un techo, aunque era de zarzas y enredaderas trepadoras. Décadas de hojas muertas formaban un piso bastante cómodo, mientras que afuera de la cueva-refugio había pasto en el verano. Un poco de pasto asomaba sobre la nieve.

Se congelaron cuando Jack los toco, por supuesto. No le tomo la mayor importancia. En cambio, se agacho para que las zarzas no se enredaran en su cabello, y puso la nave en la parte de atrás del refugio.

El bebé necesitaría comida. No se veía lo suficientemente grande o viejo para comer sólidos, al menos no todavía, pero ¿Qué sabia él? Sabia poco sobre los bebés humanos, y eso solo por espiar atreves de las ventanas, lo que ocasionalmente era malo para los ojos.

Había algunas cosas que un chico no debería ver, y la creación de un bebé era una de ellas. Ew.

Golpeo la culata de su cayado contra la pared, estudiando el hielo que se rizaba, como si la respuesta a su dilema estuviera allí. Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto. Mientras más pequeño fuera el bebé, mas seguido tendría que comer, o eso es lo que él había observado. Quizás tenía algo que ver con sus pequeños estómagos.

Bueno, los bebés bebían leche. Y había botellas, ¿verdad? Las personas tenían tantas cosas estos días, todo para hacer sus vidas más fáciles. Antes, cuando salió del agua por primera vez, hubiera necesitado un tazón y un paño para alimentar al bebé. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de agarrar una botella, conseguir un poco de leche, y encontrar una forma de prender fuego sin lastimarse.

La mejor forma de encontrar las tres cosas seria el supermercado más cercano.

Jack dudo un poco antes de llamar al viento, y despues se arrodillo junto a la nave "Bien, bebé, " murmuro. " Debo irme por un rato, te prometo que volveré tan rápido como el viento pueda traerme."

El viento acurruco el pequeño refugio, agitando su pelo y ropa en acuerdo. Jack sonrió y levanto una mano para que pudiera enroscarse entre sus dedos.

"Aun así..." La pared de hielo no pararía a un ser humano, pero era tan gruesa como su mano y tan alta como su hombro, así que serviría para frustrar, digamos, a un zorro hambriento. Tendría que servir hasta que volviera.

La tienda a la cual el viento le llevo estaba en Burgess, la ciudad más cercana a su lago, y aun así estaba cerrada. Bueno, no podrían haber sido más de las siete, siete y media a mas tardar, y la tienda no habría hasta las nueve. Jack abrió la cerradura con unos picos de hielo, concentrándose con fuerza para evitar que se rompieran contra en metal.

Encontró la botella rápidamente, polvorienta y puesta hasta el fondo del estante. Ahí, nadie la extrañaría. La leche también fue fácil de encontrar. Tomo una sola botella, de nuevo de la parte de atrás, y se concentro para saber cuan fría lo había mantenido el refrigerador. Más fría que su temperatura habitual, pero con un poco de esfuerzo la igualo, y poso la poso debajo de su brazo. En momentos como este le gustaria tener un bolso, o bolsillos lo suficientemente grandes como para poner cosas en ellos, solo que aun no podía renunciar su capa de cuero.

Jack se rindió con la botella de líquido para fogatas, la más pequeña tenía al menos un galón, no era algo que pudiera llevar fácilmente, y tenía que cerrar la puerta cuando terminara. A la antigua seria entonces, pensó, y tomo un par de piedras para fogatas. Había más en los estantes, así que no se sintió muy culpable.

Ya, eso era todo. Como pudo salió por la puerta y la cerro sin que nadie lo viera- o, más bien, viera el efecto que tenía en las cosas. Botellas flotantes y puertas que se cierran y abren solas solo llevan a acusaciones de brujería, o poltergeists, o cualquier número de cosas malas.

Con la puerta cerrada y las cosas en una mano, Jack llamo al viento y la apuro para volver al refugio. Si el bebé se había despertado mientras no estaba- aunque por el sol solo habían pasado veinte minutos, no podía evitar imaginar lo peor.

No tendría que haberse preocupado. Cuando derrumbo la pared de hielo, el bebé seguía durmiendo. Pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, así que Jack se puso a trabajar.

Reunir madera era extrañamente familiar, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Sabía lo que quería; nada que estuviera en el suelo, porque estaría húmedo y frio, y no se prendería bien. Nada que siguiera verde o fresco, porque estaría mojado, de una forma diferente, pero mojado de todas maneras. Bueno, quizás pino, el pino se quemaba bien, pero de verdad preferiría roble o abedul.

Rió cuando encontró un roble golpeado por un rayo, la mitad seguía viva y la otra muerta, agarro la mitad muerta. Todavía estaba seca y era lo suficientemente vieja, lo cual era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Un montón de ramas, y despues un segundo montón, esta vez de hojas secas, harían bien para una fogata. No una que durara mucho, pero si tenía suerte ya sabría que hacer con el bebé. Quizás dárselo a alguien que se pudiera hacerse cargo de él, porque Jack seguramente no podía.

Una pena, pero no importaba que tan adorable encontrara al bebé, Jack sabía que no era capaz de hacerse cargo de él. Alimentarlo solo haría las cosas más complicadas mientras más lo mantuviera con él, y los bebés necesitaban todo tipo de cosas. Como pañales.

Oh, debería fijarse en eso, ¿no? Bueno, ya lo haría despues de prender el fuego. Tenía que calentar la leche antes de que el bebé la bebiera, al menos sabia eso.

De alguna manera, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca antes, Jack pudo prender el fuego bastante pronto. Quizás demasiado pronto. No lo sabía, y honestamente, no le importaba. El calor era incomodo, pero no insoportable; en su opinión, la sensación de hormigueo en su cara no era completamente dolorosa. No era algo que quisiera experimentar todo el tiempo, quizás nunca más, pero tampoco era muy preocupante.

La botella, tan polvorienta, necesitaba ser limpiada primero. Un poco de nieve, formada por la voluntad de Jack, sirvió para el proposito. Lleno tres-cuartos de la botella con leche, lo cual dejaba un poco más de la mitad libre. Puso la botella a un lado, y despues encontró una forma de calentar la botella sin romperla o prender fuego a su manga.

Cuando estaba tan caliente como él podía soportar, la puso en el suelo fuera del alcance del fuego, y busco al bebé. Apenas se movía, así que Jack lo cogió con un brazo. En comparación, la temperatura del bebé, y la de la botella, era casi la misma, así que Jack se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para dársela.

El bebé se bebió la mayor parte de la botella antes de alejarse. Jack rió para sí mismo, y froto la espalda del bebé gentilmente hasta que este eructó. Sin suciedad en su capa, al menos.

"Ok. Pañales. "

Había visto a mujeres con sus pañales de tela, y pensó que podía manejarlo. Eso si tuviera tela. La cual no tenía.

“Bueno, la manta se puede lavar si la ensucias, " dijo Jack, y se encogió de hombros. "Pero primero vayamos a dar una vuelta. Tal vez te den ganas de ir. Y así puedo pensar"

El bebé si tenía que ir, y Jack logro agarrarlo de una forma que no dejara que su pelaje, o sus manos, se ensuciaran. Una buena solución temporal, pero si seguía con esto, tendría que robar unos cuantos pañales de tela.

"Con suerte, tendré una solución antes de eso. Antes de Pascua, también, se pondrá demasiado caluroso…"Jack se detuvo, y se rió de sí mismo “¡Por supuesto! ¡El conejo de pascua! El es exactamente con quien deberíamos hablar, ¡probablemente sabe todo sobre los bebés conejo! “

El bebé le sonrió, solo tenía dos dientes frontales. Movió sus pequeñas patas – ¿manos? Tenía dedos- hacia él y él las atrapo y froto su pulgar contra sus suaves almohadillas.

“Ahora, ¿cómo llamo su atención? Pascua…Bueno, veamos, hoy es sábado. Así que mañana es domingo. Y despues es lunes, y creo que hace su trabajo un domingo. Así que, tendré que hacer algo para llamar su atención…"

Tomo unas cuantas horas arreglar todo. Jack tenía que llevar al bebé al refugio, despues de todo, y alimentarlo una segunda vez. Ojalá por última vez. Sería triste, pero quizás el Conejo de pascua dejaría que Jack lo visite de vez en cuando. Eso sería agradable.

Caía la tarde cuando el bebé se puso a dormir nuevamente, y Jack salió y se empezó a concentrar. El viento se arremolinó alrededor de él, tomando interés mientras se daba cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Estaba llamando a una tormenta. No una de las grandes ventiscas- ¿tan cerca de Pascua? Claro, el no veía que tenían que ver los huevos con una fiesta religiosa, pero los niños adoraban cazarlos, así que él no quería arruinarlo para ellos. Lo que el necesitaba era un buen montón de nieve, la suficiente para captar la atención de Conejo de Pascua, algo que no haría la caza de los huevitos imposible. Una buena capa de nieve, eso sería mejor, no dejaría que los niños se resbalaran y se lastimaran.

Si, perfecto. Con esa imagen mental, Jack levanto su cayado, y despues lo golpeo contra el suelo tres veces.

Energía empezó a salir de él, como el agua de una cubeta, y el viento se alejo a toda prisa para traerle las nubes que necesitaba. Una tormenta aquí en Burgess sería lo mejor-¿pero qué pasaría si el conejo no aparecía personalmente? Jack puso un poco mas de energía en su tormenta, para maximizar su cobertura. Ahora no solo Burgess, sino también una buena porción del campo que lo rodeaba, tendría una monstruosa tormenta de nieve que terminaría unas cuantas horas antes del atardecer del domingo.

Con la tormenta en camino, Jack volvió al refugio a descansar. A diferencia de los humanos, el no dormía, pero con tanta energía utilizada, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Unas cuantas horas en el frio le vendrían bien.

Para cuando se recupero, ya era de noche y la nieve había empezado a caer.

Cogió la nave espacial, y pensando en el frio, puedo la parte superior sobre la interior para proteger al bebé en el interior. El viento lo alzo, tan cuidadosamente como antes, y lo llevo a una colina con vista a Burgess.

Le dio un poco más de energía a la tormenta, y envió al viento para que lo extendiera. No quería tirar tres metros de nieve sobre la ciudad despues de todo.

Jack miro al bebé, y suspiro. "Aw. Pobrecito. Te despertaste, ¿verdad? “alzo al bebé, y sonrió al ver que se estaba chupando una pata, como los bebés humanos lo harían con sus pulgares. No sabía que los conejos hicieran eso.

Tomo un rato en poner al bebé a dormir de nuevo, pero Jack no estaba muy cómodo dejándolo estar en el frio. Una cosa era cuando estaba nevando, y el viento no soplaba de un lado a otro para expandir las nubes. Y otra muy distinta cuando había una tormenta, no importa cuán pequeña fuera.

La noche paso lentamente. Jack de daba energía a la tormenta si la veía decaer. Cerca de la madrugada, el viento empezó a preparar todo para mover las nubes cuando Jack le diera la orden. Como un perro pastor, el viento era leal y totalmente centrado en su trabajo.

Cuando el amanecer llego, Jack movió las nubes para que dejara de nevar. Allí, eso sería suficiente. Una buena capa de nieve. No estaba mal, no estaba para nada mal… si él hubiera querido causar daño, lo hubiera logrado. Sin problemas, por lo menos, el año no había avanzado tanto como para que la gente guardara sus abrigos y sus pesadas mantas, claro que habría algunas quejas sobre el clima fuera de estación. Pero los niños lo disfrutarían.

Jack miro la nave y sonrió. Si esto no llamaba la atención del viejo Conejo de pascuas, no sabía que lo haría. Y por dios, ¿El conejo no estaría feliz con la noticia? ¿A quién no le gustan los bebés?

Se volvió para mirar hacia Burgess, y miro abajo hacia las carreteras. Mientras miraba, la ciudad empezaba a despertar, los primeros en despertarse- el lechero y el chico del periódico- ya estaban empezando con sus rondas. Todavía no habían autos, lo cual era un suerte, no había habido tantos accidentes antes de ellos.

Quizás algún día se acostumbraría a ellos. Cuando no fueran todos boxys, Ford Falcons y Plymouth Valiants. Cuando tuvieran un poco más de estilo, quizás terminaría acostumbrándose.

El sol ya se veía en el horizonte cuando Jack vio los primeros indicios del trabajo del Conejo de pascua. Parece que había comenzado temprano.

“Bueno, mejor saludarlo adecuadamente" dijo, y se levanto. Se apoyo en su cayado sin poder dejar de sonreír. ¡Esto sería grandioso!

Entonces un puño realmente fuerte lo golpeo en el hombro y lo aplasto contra un árbol.

La cabeza de Jack empezó a girar, y por tres segundos se colgó de las garras de esa persona.

No se había sentido tan aturdido desde la última vez que recibió una paliza en las prácticas de Kendo. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su vista.

Cuando lo hiso, se quedo sorprendido con lo que vio. Eso era- ok, parecía un conejo, pero también tenía la forma de un humano, y era grande, muy grande.

También estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Ojos rasgados anormalmente verdes, orejas hacia atrás, labios retorcidos, como si estuviera aun paso de gritar. 'Vestido' con cinturones de cuero, uno cruzando su pecho, y muñequeras.

"Esperaba a alguien más pequeño, " admitió Jack. Aunque si el bebé iba a crecer a ese tamaño, eso explicaría la manta.

"Tu-" Gruño el conejo, sorprendentemente bien dicho para algo que supuestamente era u animal de presa. Y hey, podía hablar. “Escucha, maldito yanqui, ¿acaso no sabes que día es hoy? "

" Si, es domingo de pascua, por eso-"

" ¿Hiciste esto a proposito? "

Jack no podía encogerse de hombros, colgado del cuello como estaba, pero lo intento de todos modos. “Si, mira, encontré-"

El conejo lo interrumpió apretando su agarre en su cuello. "Me importa un comino lo que encontraste " dijo. Relajo su agarre al ver que Jack no podía respirar. “Trataste de arruinar mi fiesta, y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar. "

“No me importa tu fiesta-"

Mala elección de palabras. El conejo hiso un sonido parecido al de un lobo rabioso, y golpeo su otro puño contra el árbol, arriba de la cabeza de Jack. El árbol no solo tembló; la madera se agrieto y vio algo inclinándose sobre sus cabezas.

“Es lo que tengo, y no dejare que nadie lo arruine"

Jack logro cambiar su rostro de 'aturdido' a 'vale, ya comprendo'. "Ok, está bien, pero la nieve se derrite, y de verdad tengo que mostrarte algo, es importante.”

EL conejo lo libero, y se levanto en toda su altura. Toda su impresionante altura. Wow, ¿Qué rayos desayunaba? "Nada es más importante que la Pascua" dijo, su voz plana." Es primavera, deberías marcharte ahora."

“Y lo hare," prometió Jack. “Solo tienes que ver-" 

“¡No! " El conejo empujo a Jack contra un árbol, su mano cubría casi todo el pecho de Jack. “Voy a salvar mi fiesta. Cuando vuelva, mas te vale haberte ido"

El conejo retrocedió un solo paso, hiso-algo-con su pie, y se lanzo por un hueco que se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él. Jack se quedo en esa posición durante un segundo, despues parpadeo, se froto los ojos, y miro hacia un lado cuando un movimiento llamo su atención.

El conejo estaba más abajo, donde Burgess comenzaba. Señalo hacia Jack, y luego cruzo los brazos, luciendo contento de solo quedarse allí hasta que vio que el espíritu del invierno se fue.

“¡Pues bien! " Jack grito. “¡No necesitaba tu ayuda de todas formas!"

Corrió hasta donde había dejado la nave espacial, la recogió, y dejo que el viento lo levantara y lo llevara lejos. No muy lejos, solo hasta su refugio. Si el conejo no lo veía tal vez se olvidaría de él.

"No dejaría que alguien como él se hiciera cargo de un bebé de todos modos," murmuro, y acuno la nave contra su pecho.

 

************************************

 

Bunnymund ya se estaba sintiendo culpable cuando salió cerca del edificio más cercano a la ciudad. Había sido duro con chico, quizás demasiado duro. El espíritu de invierno estaba en lo cierto, la nieve se derretiría. No arruinaría la búsqueda de huevos de pascua, solo haría incomodo. Tal vez el espíritu había sido grosero al lanzar toda esa nieve, pero Bunnymund había sido igual de grosero con él.

Ya era un poco tarde, y honestamente, no tenía ganas de poner algo más sobre sus hombros, ni siquiera compañía. Sandman había pasado por allí; de alguna manera, aparentemente había estado en contacto con otras estrellas, preguntando si había más sobrevivientes Pooka. Solo había conseguido una respuesta negativa, la definitiva…y solo se había paso por allí para decírselo a Bunnymund.

Había esperado…pero las esperanzas podían ser falsas, y cuando se rompieron…

No. No podía hacer que le importara lo que el espíritu había encontrado, o lo que había estado tan determinado en compartir con él. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser tan importante. Los espíritus estacionales tienden a entusiasmarse con las cosas más tontas. Probablemente nada más emocionantes que las primeras ranas empezando a descongelarse o algo así.

Sus orejas eran mejores que sus ojos. Con el viento en su contra, todavía podía escuchar al espíritu gritar. “¡Pues bien! ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda de todas formas!"

¿Ayuda? Bunnymund vacilo, hizo una mueca, y luego abrió una agujero devuelta a la cima de la colina. 

Pero cuando llego a allí, el espíritu se había ido. Bueno, ¡aumentar la curiosidad de alguien para nada! Bunnymund negó con la cabeza y volvió a la ciudad. Tenía que búsquedas de huevos por todo el mundo que preparar, y solo un día para hacerlo.

No podría haber sido tan importante de todos modos.

 

************************************

 

El bebé seguía durmiendo, pero Jack lo saco de la nave y lo acuno en su pecho de todas formas. Pobre cosita. Arrojado a otro planeta, solo y sin protección, y ahora ni siquiera el Conejo de Pascuas quería tener nada que ver con él. No era justo. Nadie podía verlo, ni oírlo, ni…

Jack resoplo y sacudió la cabeza. "No," se dijo. "Se trata del bebé, no de ti. Maldi-quiero decir, rayos."

Aunque, el comprendía, obviamente. “Somos más parecidos de lo que me gustaria, " admitió, y empezó a caminar. " ¿A quién mas puedo llamar? No puedo seguir usando el descuento de los cinco dedos, no es justo y no va a durar. ¿Santa Claus? No, no puedo ni pasar a sus perros guardianes. Guardianes Yeti.

Froto la espalda del bebé, y se puedo a murmurar nombres. De ninguna manera dejaría un bebé cerca del General invierno. Su supiera donde está el Hada de los dientes, podría probar con ella, pero apenas y la veía por la ciudad. Ademas, ¿Por qué estaba tan ocupada? No era como si los niños perdieran sus dientes a un horario específico, ni nada.

Lo mismo con Sandman, aunque con sueños, no dientes.

El único otro espíritu que podría considerar, Higurashi-sama, era un kitsune. Un zorro cambia-formas japonés. Y el bebé era un conejo. Si, ¿qué tal no?

Jack no conocía a nadie más, sin contar a unos bichos muy desagradables, que ni siquiera eran espíritus. Solo malos sentimientos envueltos en ectoplasma y odio. Definitivamente no dejaría un niño con ninguno de ellos.

"Supongo que seré yo, " dijo, y camino más rápido. "¿Pero cómo? "

Los bebés necesitan cosas, como comida, y pañales, y calor. Jack podía conseguir comida y pañales, aunque sea robando, pero ¿calor? El era frio, ¡era sorprendente que no le hubiera dado hipotermia al bebé todavía! Claro, el podría encender un fuego, lo cual probablemente ayudaría, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esto fuera una mala idea.

“Pero si no soy yo, ¿entonces quien? "

Lo había intentado con el Conejo de Pascua. Y no había nadie más a quien pudiera preguntarle.

"ok, " dijo, y dejo de caminar, ya vería que hacer, por a- "Huh. Necesitas un nombre"

Cambio de posición del bebé, para que ya no estuviera apoyado en su hombro. Pobrecito. No se veía para nada feliz. "Los nombres son importantes, "dijo. "Deben tener un significado."

Jack mordió su labio, antes de asentir. "Desmond, "dijo. " por Desmond Kavanagh. Lo vi, sabes, antes de la guerra civil. Acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos, logro salvar a dos esclavos africanos…Es un buen nombre."

Sonrió, y levanto al bebé. “¡Desmond! ¿Qué te parece? "

Desmond parecía pensar que prefería ser abrazado en lugar de levantado en el aire. Jack apoyo al bebé contra su hombro, y cuando el pequeño comenzó a quejarse, comenzó a tararear. Cuando eso no funciono, se puedo a cantar.

"Far, far above the clouds, against the setting sun, a falcon flies all alone, soaring in the wind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿que tal? yo me diverti traducuciendolo :D  
> por cierto la cancion que Jack canta al final se llama ''Therru's Song'', es muy bonita!  
> segun Kayasurin su inspiracion para la voz de Jack fue Chris Pine cantando y la verdad medio que le queda.  
> bueno hasta el proximo capitulo traducido!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por el amor a todo lo santo, me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y sinceramente no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente valida D:  
> De ahora en adelante intentare actualizar lo más rapido que pueda.  
> Me disculpo por los inconvenientes U.U

Jack salto a un cable eléctrico, y miro el hielo extenderse desde sus pies. Si, ese era el, nada más que una expresión. Jack Frost era el responsable de la escarcha de las ventanas, Jack Frost pellizcaba tu nariz, tus orejas y tus dedos y te hacía sentir helado. Jack Frost no existía.

Si no fuera por Desmond, Aleksia y Higurashi-sama, hubiera terminado más loco que el General Invierno hace años, estaba seguro de ello.

El negó con la cabeza, y miro alrededor por- sip, ahí estaba, la arena mágica de Sandman. La pincho con el dedo, solo para ver conejitos saltarines y bebés. Momentos como este le hacían desear que él en realidad durmiera, en vez del Rigor Mortis y la falta de conciencia que seguía cualquier gran gasto de energía.

Al igual que la semana pasada, en realidad. Desmond fue dejado con Aleksia en el momento en que Jack empezó a sentirse decaído. Era principios de año, pero el supuso que no podía ‘’dormir’’ solo en verano.

Y hey, el invierno terminaría con un ¡bang! Para un niño, al menos. Un nuevo amigo, una sorprendente historia de una paseo en trineo, y esta noche, un cuarto de dólar a cambio de un diente caído. Jack amaba jugar con los niños; Frosty el muñeco de nieve no tenía nada contra él. ¿Frosty hacia algo por los niños? Hah, no, y tampoco era como si hubieran sombreros de copa flotando por ahí.

Lo que era más o menos una lástima. A Desmond le gustaba jugar con el muñeco de nieve andante. Algo que quizás Jack podría intentar el próximo año. El chico era un niño, ¿verdad? Física y mentalmente, aunque cronológicamente fuera de la edad media.

Y estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, así no era como quería verse con Aleksia a punto de llegar. Ella siempre sabia cuando el salía de su estado de cadáver andante, y buena o no La reina de las nieves no sabía cómo manejar a los niños pequeños. Siendo una dama tan agradable, se sentiría obligada hasta que él estuviera sonriendo, y eso significaba sostener a Desmond, y… Si, no.

¡Es solo que a veces era tan difícil! Jack volteo y miro a la luna. "No es que esté pidiendo una guía o nada, ¿pero quizá un panfleto? Vamos, esto no puede ser normal. "

Se supone que los conejos debían crecer más rápido que los humanos, y ellos no pasaban cuarenta y cuatro años alcanzando la gran edad de cinco. Al menos, esa es la edad que Jack creía que Desmond tenía. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, no había manera de estar seguro.

Negó con la cabeza. No era como si importara cuanto tiempo le tomaba a Desmond crecer; Jack era –aparentemente- inmortal.

Ademas, pensó, y sonrió. Siempre había escuchado a padres quejarse de que sus hijos crecían demasiado rápido. El no debía preocuparse de eso.

¿Ves? Totalmente-

Destello de gris, demasiado rápido para ser seguido por el ojo.

Jack se quedo inmóvil, y despues persiguió el destello.

Termino aterrizando en un callejón sin salida, vacio de todo excepto sombras y dos contenedores de basura. Extraño; podría jurar que vio el destello entrar aquí. No podría ser un Poltergeists, Burgess no era el territorio correcto. Y tampoco un Boggart, precisamente por la misma razón. ¿Quizás un espíritu menor? Por alguna razón no les agradaba Jack, pero ellos raramente iban a las ciudades, ¿así que…? 

"Buen día." Jack giro y miro hacia las sombras en la boca del callejón. Alto, peludo, y con orejas largas. De todo el… “Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Domingo de Pascua, del 68."

De las sombras salió una figura, y Jack sonrió a la familiar figura del conejo. Oh sí, lo recordaba, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? "No sigues enojado por eso, ¿o sí?"

"Yup." El conejo lo apunto con un boomerang, y sonrió. "Pero no estoy aquí por eso."

"Que-" Jack intento retroceder cuando un saco- ¿Un saco? ¿En serio?- cayó encima de su cabeza, pero no funciono y termino siendo empaquetado como un saco de cartas esperando el camión del correo. Ni siquiera tenía su cayado. Sintió que lo recogían, y- ¿a dónde lo estaban llevando?

Hubieron algunos sonidos apagados, y entonces-

Entonces fue como si el mundo bajo sus pies fuera succionado, solo para volver con toda la fuerza de una avalancha directamente a su cara. Lo dejaron caer al suelo, y la bolsa de abrió para dejarlo salir.

"Wow," susurro, mirando hacia la variedad de personajes enfrente suyo. Yup, ahí estaba el Conejo de pascua, y ese tenía que ser Santa, y ese pequeño hombre era del mismo color que la arena de los sueños, así que tenía que ser Sandman, y esa era la única mujer así que tendría que ser el Hada de lo dientes. ¡Y su cayado! Jack lo cogió y se pudo de pie, de repente no queriendo estar de rodillas en cualquier lugar cerca de este cuarteto.

"Jack Frost, " Santa bramo, y se acerco con los brazos abiertos. " Es bueno tenerte aquí. ¿Los Yetis te trataron bien?"

¿Yetis? Se dio la vuelta, y frunció el ceño ante las descomunales formas peludas. Oh, esos chicos. "Oh sí, me encanta ser metido en un saco y arrojado a través de un portal mágico. "

"¿Ah? Bien, ¡esa era la idea!" Santa rio, y despues, aparentemente, era el momento de las introducciones. "Esta es Toothiana, y Sandy- Sandy, ¡Despierta! Yo soy Nicholas St. North y este es-"

"El Canguro de Pascua," dijo Jack, y sonrió.

"Oye." el conejo se inclino hacia adelante, bigotes crispándose. "Soy un conejo. "

"¿No sabías que los conejos son una especie invasora en Australia?” Jack agrando sus ojos, mejor pareces inocente. "Tomando en cuenta el acento, no preferirías ser llamado algo, ya sabes… ¿nativo?”

Santa dio un paso al frente antes de que el conejo pudiera responder. "Jack, te trajimos aquí para-"

"¡Hey!" Jack golpeo su cayado contra el suelo."¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡Llévame de vuelta! Lo creas o no, algunos de nosotros no podemos simplemente viajar en cualquier momento. Tengo responsabilidades-"

"¿Tu?" El conejo se rio."¡No reconocerías la responsabilidad aunque corriera enfrente tuyo desnuda y pintada de verde brillante!"

"Padre soltero,” Jack soltó. "Estoy hasta los ojos en responsabilidades, incluyendo estar allí para mi hijo. Quien, gracias a ustedes, fue dejado con la niñera. No es como si pudiera pagarle mucho, así que… quizás, me enviarías de vuelta, ¿ahora? "

Bueno, eso los dejo parpadeando. El conejo parecía que iba a soltar el boomerang con el que había estado jugando, y hasta el Hada de los dientes había dejado de volar. Los demas, incluyendo algunos Yetis y elfos, se quedaron mirando.

"Tu… ¿tienes un hijo?" pregunto Santa. Parpadeo varias veces y negó con la cabeza." Pero nosotros lo sabríamos."

"Claramente," dijo Jack, dejando un poco de viento, frio y feroz, en su voz. "Tira la bola. Burgess. Ahora."

¡Y aun así Santa dudo! Jack se irguió en todos sus cinco pies y medio, y cuando eso fue obviamente menos que impresionante, salto sobre su cayado."Si prometo volver, ¿dejaras de ser tan pesado?"

"Ah, si, por supuesto." Santa saco dos globos de nieve, y negó con la cabeza." Trae a tu hijo, ¡nos encantaría conocerlo!"

Quizás Jack le pediría a Aleksia que cuidara a Desmond un poco más, solo para molestarlos." Gracioso," dijo, y agarro los globos. Uno fue al bolsillo de su sudadera, aunque debía competir por espacio con algunas de las cosas de Desmond."Tuvieron cuarenta y cuatro años de oportunidades; es más o menos sorprendente que estén mostrando interés ahora."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto el Hada de los dientes, pero Jack lanzo el globo de nieve en vez de responder.

Huh, mira eso, el lago de Burgess, justo donde debía reunirse con Aleksia. Jack apoyo el cayado contra su hombro, y miro a los cuatro grandes. "Quince minutos a media hora." Luego salto.

El portal se cerró justo detrás de él. Jack frunció el ceño a los arboles, las rocas cubiertas de nieve, el suelo, y giro su cayado en unos pocos arcos molestos. Despistado, idiota de los dulces, ¡no sabía que tenías un hijo!

Bueno, no es de extrañar que Santa nunca le llevara regalos a Desmond por navidad, porque ese niño era tan bueno como el oro. Jack siempre era el que tomaba cosas de las tiendas, aunque eso era más difícil que nunca antes…

Suspiro, y negó con la cabeza a la luna. "Sea lo que sea, es mejor que sea bueno," le dijo Jack. "Si fuera solo yo… pero no es así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Jackson?"

Por segunda vez en una noche, se dio la vuelva, sorprendido. "¡Aleksia!" al menos esta vez le agradaba la persona que estaba viendo.

La reina de las nieves no estaba usando su traje oficial, habiendo cambiado su traje de princesa Disney en plata, blanco y visón, por algo un poco mas practico. Sus pesados pantalones de lana eran de color gris oscuro, y llevaba lo último en abrigos de invierno, todo de fibras sintéticas, y en blanco. No llevaba guantes y su cabeza quedaba al descubierto. Su pelo blanco fue trenzado y enrollado alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza, como una especie de corona; en todos sus años de asociación, Jack había visto su pelo suelto solo una vez, y le había llegado a la parte posterior del muslo.

Aleksia también llevaba una manta doblada, un sombrero, unos guantes y una capa de lana ligeramente grande. En algún lugar de allí había un pequeño conejo humanoide de cinco años.

"Algo ha sucedido." La reina de las nieves le entrego su carga con velocidad, el movimiento acompañado de un grito encantado. "En nuestros dos extremos."

"Tu primero," dijo Jack.

Sus labios se retorcieron, y ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Desmond " Quítale el sombrero, “dijo. "y ve por ti mismo."

Okay… se necesitaron dos tirones, y cuando el sombrero por fin se despego, finas hebras de cabello plateado parecieron flotar despues de ella, la electricidad estática en su mejor momento.

Cabello, no pelaje, se dio cuenta Jack. Y sin orejas largas con negro en las puntas.

"Desmond?" pregunto, ajustando su agarre.

Su hijo miro hacia arriba, y sonrió, dientes de bebe casi mas pálidos que su cabello. "¡Papá! Papá, ¡mira lo que hice! ¡También soy humano! "

"Wow," susurro Jack. Miro a Aleksia. "¿Es esto normal?" pregunto, y rio. "No tengo ni idea si esto es normal o no."

"Se parece a ti."

Si, era verdad. Fino cabello plateado, casi brillando a la luz de la luna, cejas oscuras, piel pálida -bueno, si, técnicamente la piel de Desmond nunca había sido tocada por el sol antes de esto- y ojos azules, aunque los de Jack eran un tono mucho más claro.

Alguien, quizás uno de los subordinados de Aleksia, le había encontrado al niño ropas adecuadas para el invierno en vez de las ropas improvisadas a las que se había reducido Jack, y alguien más le había conseguido al niño medias de lana que apestaban a magia.

"Ilmari es responsable de esas," dijo Aleksia, sonando peligrosamente divertida. "Aunque como un herrero de sueños fue capaz de trabajar con medias de lana, no tengo ni idea. Mantendrán sus pies calientes y crecerán con él hasta cierto punto.”

“Por favor dile gracias de mi parte, " dijo Jack. Puso el sombrero de Desmond de nuevo sobre su cabeza, reduciendo la cantidad visible de su cara a mas o menos…la mitad. El niño se rio y levanto el sombrero para exponer sus ojos.

"¿y tú?” pregunto ella, levantando una ceja cuidadosamente. "¿Te paso algo?"

Jack agarro a Desmond un poco más cerca. “Los cuatro grandes quieren hablar conmigo," admitió. "Claus hizo que sus Yetis y el Canguro me secuestraran. Ellos ni siquiera sabían sobre-" se corto a media oración, pero miro a Desmond.

“Ellos protegen a los niños humanos, " dijo Aleksia suavemente, antes de que el silencio fuera demasiado largo. "Y Desmond… no lo es. "

“El es mi hijo, " susurro Jack. Y toco con sus dedos la mejilla de Desmond.

"Aw, Papá, también te quiero," dijo Desmond. Estiro sub pequeño brazo hasta que pudo acariciar el mentón de Jack. "¡Mejor que Santa!"

"Si se lo dices a la cara, te prometo un cono de nieve. "

Aleksia si se rio ante eso. "¿Te siguen esperando?”

"Si. " Jack logro el difícil acto de malabarismo de sostener a un pesado niño de cinco años con ambos brazos y al mismo tiempo sacar la segunda bola de nieve de su bolsillo. "Debería volver. Gracias por cuidar de él."

“Espero que no necesites descansar hasta el próximo año, " dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta para irse. el viento vino y se arremolino a su alrededor, levantando y arrojando suficiente nieve para ocultarla de la vista. Cuando el viento se detuvo, la reina de las nieves se había ido.

"Bueno, Des, " dijo Jack. " ¿Quieres conoces a Santa, Sandman, El hada de los dientes y al Conejo de Pascua? "

"No, " dijo Desmond.

"Si, yo tampoco. Oh, bueno. Vamos a ello. "

Lanzo el globo, y suspiro cuando el portal se abrió. Esto iba a terminar en gritos y lagrimas, el solamente lo sabía.

************************************

No se estaba sintiendo culpable. Claro que no. Solo que…

Oh, ¿A quién estaba engañando? Aster suspiro, y dejo hundir sus hombros. Un niño. Frost tenía su propio hijo, y ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Tooth podía ser excusada, ella solo involucraba con los niños cuando empezaban a perder sus dientes. ¿Pero él, Sandy, y Nick?

Aster había visto a Frost rondando alrededor de las cazas del huevo antes. Él siempre se había visto distante, una expresión extraña oscureciendo sus ojos.

Bueno, quizás en ese entonces no supo que era esa expresión, pero ahora si lo sabía. Envidia. No por sin mismo, pero por su hijo. Desmond. Un niño de cuarenta y cuatro años… Oh. Bueno, los números encajaban, o eso suponía. Deseaba que no lo hicieran.

"¿Bunny, lo sabías?" pregunto Nick. El pobre hombre parecía apaleado, pero todos tenían variantes de la misma expresión.

"No, pero creo…" Aster jalo de sus bigotes con una pata. “Creo que, quizás el intento pedirme ayuda en el 68. No estoy seguro. Ya ves, no le deje hablar. "

Sandy suspiro, y mostro algunas imágenes en rápida sucesión. Un bulto en un cochecito, un copo de nieve, y luego algo a lo que Aster no encontraba pies ni cabeza, terminando con una imagen estilizada de Jack Frost sosteniendo un bebe envuelto en pañales.

" Un bebe humano no sería joven en este momento, " dijo Nick. " Deberíamos haberlo sabido. Debe ser un niño espíritu. "

Aster negó con la cabeza y camino a la ventana más cercana. El paisaje exterior, sombrío y frio, parecía reflejar sus emociones perfectamente. No importaba si el niño era un espíritu o un humano o un animal; para su gente, un niño siempre había sido un niño, preciosos sin importar su especie. Era una de las razones por las que acepto la petición de La Luna, para proteger a los niños de la Tierra. Quizás ya no habían niños Pooka, pero…

"¿Bunny?" Tooth se movió a su lado. "Tu… tú has interactuado con Jack más que nosotros. Piensas… ¿piensas que él es un buen padre?"

¿Una interacción era más que el resto? Eso era triste. ¡Especialmente cuando significaba que él era el mejor para juzgarlo!

"Puede que él sea un gamberro, pero le gusta hacer reír a los niños," dijo Aster. Suspiro y inclino la cabeza. "Supongo que es mejor que lo que otros obtienen. No estoy seguro."

Tooth le palmeo el hombro, y volvió a discutir la situación con Sandy y North. Él pensó en unírseles, pero, bueno, un poco de soledad para pensar se sentía bien en esos momentos.

El domingo de pascuas del 68 siempre le había molestado. Frost había sido el primer espíritu en tratar de arruinar la pascua, seguro que no sería la última vez, pero si Aster estaba en lo cierto, al menos había tenido una buena razón.

Le hacía sentirse aun más culpable de haberlo mandado a volar de esa manera.

Por supuesto, eso era si Aster estaba en lo cierto.

Suponía que ya lo averiguarían.

Menos tiempo del que había esperado, un portal se abrió. Aster volteo y vio a Frost marchar a través de él, un manojo de mantas y ropas de invierno- así que el niño no era inmune frio- apretadas en un brazo, y el cayado siendo usado como bastón. La ropa de invierno del niño era de los colores más brillantes que Aster hubiera visto. Un sombrero de color amarillo brillante con una bola esponjosa en la parte superior, un abrigo de lana verde, pantalón azul, medias marrones, y una manta roja.

Unos ojos azules oscuro se asomaban bajo el sombrero con interés, aunque no era posible ver más que eso del niño. Al menos no con él todo envuelto.

"¿Este es Desmond?" pregunto North, agachándose para ver más de cerca al niño.

"Si," dijo Frost. Si él hubiera sido un gato, se hubiera erizado hasta el doble de su tamaño. "Desmond, este es Santa Claus."

Aster sonrió cuando a North se le dio una mirada que hubiera sido más apropiada para el FBI yanqui. "Tú eres mejor, " decidió el niño, mirando a Frost. Miro a Nick de vuelta. “Papá es mi favorito."

Nick parpadeo, y se las arreglo para combinar sorpresa, decepción y confusión, en una sola expresión."Ah, claro, " tartamudeó, y se alejo.

Tooth fue la siguiente, y fue muy directa. "Oh, ¡tus dientes son tan blancos! ¡Iguales a los de tu papá! ¡Oh, son tan adorables!"

El niño manoteo las manos de Tooth mientras tocaban su boca, pero ella solamente se alejo cuando Frost puso su mano en frente de la cara de su hijo.

"Mira con tus ojos, no tus manos," dijo Frost. "¿Verdad, Des?"

"Si, papá. Sin tocar." El niño se saco sus guantes, y tiro de su sombrero. "Estoy caliente, papá."

Frost dudo, y luego los miro a todos. "De acuerdo, Des. Aquí, Vamos a sacarte algunas de estas cosas."

Aster se unió a los otros tres mientras Frost se arrodillaba y sacaba algunas de las ropas de invierno. Fue interesante ver que el chico tenía el mismo color de cabello que su padre adoptivo, y hasta estaba vestido de manera similar, hasta tenía una pequeña sudadera azul con capucha. Frost se rio un poco, así que quizás, ¿que fue? ¿La decisión de la niñera?

El niño estiro sus brazos, luego dio un paso adelante y los miro a los cuatro. "¿Qué quieren con mi papá?" pregunto, con su pequeña vos aguda. "No lo querían antes."

"¡Des!" Frost termino de darle las ropas de invierno al yeti más cercano, y frunció el ceño."Modales."

“¡Ellos no los tienen!"

"Pero tu si, así que úsalos. "

El niño bufó, y se acerco para aferrarse a la pierna de Frost.

El mismo Frost rodo los ojos, cruzo los brazos y arqueo una ceja. "Este bien me querían aquí, ¿Por qué?"

“La luna dijo que tu eres nuestro próximo Guardián, " dijo Aster, antes de que Nick pudiera empezar con su gran discurso. North lo fulmino con la mirada, pero al menos significaba que podían saltarse el show. Los elfos no podían tocar buena música aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Frost lo miro como si estuviera loco. "¿Siquiera han oído hablar de mi?" su hijo se rio."No. Y no, y no! y no! Cara- caramba, dije caramba."

"Maldecir es malo," dijo el mini-Frost.

"Es por eso que dije caramba."

"Casi no lo hiciste."

Frost arqueo una ceja, lo que era o un talento innato o mucha practica."De todas formas, me gusta pasar tiempo con los niños. No quiero encerrarme en algún lugar y no verlos nunca más."

Aster se sintió erizar, literalmente, el pelaje se sus hombros y espalda alzándose. "¡Pasamos tiempo con los niños!"

Frost arqueo una ceja; parecía ser su expresión favorita. "¿En serio?" pregunto. Si hubiera sonado mas incrédulo, podrían haberlo embotelladlo y vendido. "Eso no es lo que he visto. Tu le dejas el trabajo a tus hadas," le dijo a Tooth," y tú no necesitas estar cerca de un niño para que arena los alcance. "

Sandy asintió, y estudio a Frost con toda la intensidad de un rayo laser. Desmond lo miro de vuelta; Frost parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con un niño?" le pregunto a Nick, ahora frunciendo el ceño. "Los Santas de los centros comerciales están de moda, y apuesto que tu no pasas nada de tiempo en ellos. Solo esperas por las cartas, mientras que la mayoría de los niños prefiera la forma ‘’directa’’."

Él realmente hiso comillas en el aire. Aster no lo habría visto desde hace muchos años.

Entonces Frost se volvió hacia él. Su boca se arqueo, no del todo una sonrisa."Por lo menos tú miras las cazas de huevos."

La mayoría del tiempo, si, Aster cruzo los brazos, y frunció el ceño."Tenemos trabajo." dijo."No es como si pudiéramos agitar las manos y tener regalos y golosinas prefabricadas. Y Tooth tiene que guiar a sus hadas."

"Ustedes dos," Frost apunto a Aster y Nick, "tienen temporadas bajas. Y los elfos y yetis ayudan con los juguetes, ¿verdad?, y tu," se volvió a Tooth, " ¿No puedes salir de vez en cuando? ¿En serio? Tu… ok, no tengo idea de lo que haces," le dijo a Sandy." Pero los padres ya no están hablando mucho de ti."

Ouch. No era un buen pensamiento.

Nick jalo de su barba, y despues asintió. "Lo que dices tiene algo de verdad." admitió. "Quizás es por esto que Manny desea que seas un Guardián con nosotros. Pero, hay otros factores a considerar. Deberíamos hablar de ello."

El mini- Frost bufo, y cruzo los brazos." Papá no va a ser un gua-guardan-Guardián. Él es mío y no pueden tenerlo."

Jack empezó a reírse ante eso. "Lo siento, pero, mi amo y señor ha hablado. Tienen mala suerte."

"Pero es la voluntad de Manny," dijo Nick, y negó con la cabeza." Vengan, hablaremos de esto, ¿bien? Galletas y cocoa, y nada de estar parados. Hace doler los pies."

Los dos Frost suspiraron, y se miraron el uno al otro. El más joven arqueo una ceja al mayor, y luego volvieron a suspirar. El Frost Mayor hiso un gesto hacia Nick. "Bueno, si hay comida gratis… Adelante, Claus. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, tratare de subir mas seguido, pero hey! ya estoy traduciendo el 3er cap eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, aqui dejo otro capitulo más (por fin), de esta magnifica historia que he dejado botada por tanto tiempo.  
> !Disfruten!

Des era joven, no estúpido. O ignorante. El sabía que su papá no era su padre de nacimiento. El sabia que papá no estaba "Convencionalmente vivo " como la tía Aleksia y la mayoría de los otros espíritus y todos los humanos. Papá y tía Aleksia se lo habían explicado hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando Des se dio cuenta que su Papá no tenia que respirar y no tenía un latido del corazón y dormía al fondo de un lago.

Sin embargo, otros espíritus seguían señalándoselo. Como si Des fuera estúpido por llamar Papá a Jack Frost. O como si Des fuera demasiado joven para conocer algo mejor. El señor Bunyan, uno de los espíritus americanos que su papá conocía, incluso le pregunto si Des conocía su verdadero padre.

Papá era su verdadero padre. Des no sabía por qué sus padres biológicos los mandaron lejos, pero papá pensaba que debieron haber tenido una buena razón. Y si sus padres biológicos no lo hubieran enviado lejos, no habría sido criado por papá.

Por eso fue que Des intento parecer humano. Esos espíritus, las cosas que dijeron…Des empezó a odiar mirarse en el espejo. Papá no lo sabía, estaban alrededor de espejos muy raramente, pero ¿la primera vez que Des vio una cara humano mirarlo de vuelta? Se largo a llorar de alegría, y despues saltó alrededor del gigante baño de la tía Aleksia, demasiado feliz para estar quieto.

Pensó que él y papá podían celebrar haciendo helado, esa antigua forma que papá sabia que sabia mejor que lo que vendían en los supermercados. Solo que entonces los estúpidos Cuatro grandes tuvieron que hablar con papá, lo cual era estúpido. Era estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, un estúpido por cada uno de ellos.

Des sabía exactamente cuántas veces habían querido hablar con papá antes-ninguna. Y si pensaba en ello, se enojaría, se enojaría tanto que diría algo que pondría a papá en problemas. El no quería hacer eso; Papá era el mejor papá en todo el mundo y ellos tenían que saberlo. Así que Des recordaría sus modales, los que tía Aleksia le había enseñado. Ella era una reina, así que sus modales eran los mejores.

Así que cuando caminaron a través del taller de Santa, Des mantuvo sus ojos abajo y no miro ninguno de los juguetes siendo hechos. Papá quedó boquiabierto como un turista al ver los rascacielos de Manhattan por primera vez. Su cara lucia graciosa; Des tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para evitar reír.

"Hey, ve más lento, ¿quieres?" Papá sonrió a Des sobre su hombro. “He tratado de entrar por años."

Santa frunció el seño. “¿A que te refieres con, "Entrar "?

“No te preocupes, nunca pase a los Yetis." Papá saludó a uno. “Oh, hey Phil. ¿Ya conociste a Desmond?"

El Yeti, sorprendido, dejo de fruncir el seño y negó con la cabeza. Papá se agacho y levanto a Desmond por la parte de atrás de su sudadera, parecido a cuando lo levantaba por el pescuezo. Des rió y saludo; el yeti saludo de vuelta. Debajo de todo ese pelaje, parecía muy desconcertado, y era un buen punto a favor en toda esta estúpida situación.

Santa negó con la cabeza y los condujo a través de el taller a lo que parecía una oficina. "Aquí, siéntense, siéntense." Paró y miro a Des, frunciendo el seño. Des lo miro de vuelta. Estúpido Santa. ¿Cuándo le llevo regalos a la familia Frost? A des no le importaba por sí mismo, en serio. Santa le llevaba cosas a los niños humanos, y Des no era humano. Pero papá si lo era, y papá merecía regalos por todas las cosas que hacía.

Y hubiera sido agradable recibir algo. Aunque sea sólo una vez.

Por supuesto, eso nunca pasó.

Papá se sentó en la repisa de la ventana, y hurgó en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Sacó un caballo de madera tallado, con una melena y cola de hilo, y un lobo de madera, y levantó sus cejas."Nada de explosiones esta vez, ¿Bien? "

“Pero Spirit tenía que hacer explotar el tren, papá, iba a comer a su familia."

Papá rodó los ojos y sonrió. "No te debería haber dejado ver esa película…la charla de adultos es aburrida."

Sí, claro. Esa era la forma de papá de decir "juega tranquilamente para que las personas no te noten, y escucha". No aprendías nada si no escuchabas a escondidas de vez en cuando, aunque papá decía que debías ser cuidadoso con lo que escuchabas.

Des se sentó a los pies de papá con sus juguetes. Una vez que empezó a murmurar al caballo y al lobo, noto que tres de los cuatro adultos lo ignoraron mentalmente. Solo el hombre dorado, Sandman, miraba a Des. Luego, cuando miro a Des mirándolo de vuelta, le hizo un guiño.

Huh. Bueno, está bien, tal vez… Pero los otros tres seguían siendo realmente estúpidos.

"Así que, Jack, te llamamos aquí porque ahora, ¡eres un guardián!"

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?" pregunto papá. Era su voz de' No sé que decir pero habrá gritos en los próximos cinco minutos si esto no es bueno’. Solia usarla cuando Des había hecho… algo un poco travieso, como la vez que encerró a los Brownies de tía Aleksia en la cocina, o la vez que Des decidió darles cortes de cabello a todos.

En la defensa de Des, no había hecho calvos a todos, y el cabello había vuelto a crecer.

"¡Sí! Estamos limpiando la lista y ahora eres una guardián." Santa rió, y extendió sus manos. El Conejo de pascua y el Hada de los dientes se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados en la cara.

"Woah, espera-¿limpiando la lista?" Papá se inclino hacia adelante."¿Que lista?"

“Pues, la lista de los traviesos. Tú tienes el record."

Des suspiro y rodó los ojos.

Papá resoplo. “Viva yo. ¿Por que estoy siendo invitado a su club súper especial ahora? Porque, ¿Qué conste? No estoy interesado."

Era divertido verlos balbucear. Des sonrió, y despues parpadeo mientras pensaba en algo. “! Papá no puede ser un guardián!” Puso su caballo y lobo en el piso cuidadosamente."Soy el único que lo ve."

Papá hizo una mueca, y luego su rostro quedó en blanco. “Desmond tiene razón. Los niños no me ven, no creen en mí. Unirme a su club seria una sentencia de muerte, y no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo."

Des se apresuro a acurrucarse en el regazo de papá." También te quiero, papá." Dijo, y presiono la parte superior de su cabeza contra la parte inferior de la barbilla de papá. Hacer eso siempre los hacía sentirse mejor.

Papá suspiro, y frotó su barbilla hacia atrás y adelante contra el cabello de Des. "Ya ven. Es imposible. Trae otro portal, Claus. Mi hijo y yo ya terminamos aquí."

Des echó un vistazo a los cuatro adultos. Santa parecía asombrado. ¿No se le había ocurrido que papá no tenía ningún creyente? Des no contaba; caminaban a través de él, justo como papá. Los otros adultos, quienes no habían hablado mucho todavía, también parecían sorprendidos, aunque los dedos del Hada de los dientes se estaban retorciendo. Con suerte eso no significaba que intentaría meter sus dedos en la boca de Des de nuevo. Si lo hacía, la iba a morder.

Pero el Conejo de pascua lucia extraño. No tan sorprendido, más bien…anhelante. Des se erizo automáticamente en nombre de papá. Papá y el Conejo de pascua habían discutido antes, y el estúpido conejo probablemente quería que papá se volviera un guardián solo para que se fuera lejos. Bueno, Des no dejaría que eso pasara, y el estúpido conejo podía irse a pintar huevos y enfurruñarse en su agujero.

Sandman dio un paso, o más bien floto, adelante. Su arena floto sobre su cabeza, haciendo figuras. Des dejo de presionarse contra el peso de papá y se inclino hacia el hombre dorado. Finalmente se bajo del regazo de papá y camino hacia Sandman para ver mejor.

Era como las peliculas viejas, antes, cuando eran en blanco y negro. Solo que las imágenes de Sandman eran todas amarillas.

Habían cuatro figuras de los guardianes, y Des les frunció el seño. Luego las figuras miraron a una bola amarilla-oh, esa se supone que debía ser la luna- y una quinta figura, parecida a papá, se unió a las figuras de los guardianes.

"Sandy tiene razón." Dijo el Hada de los dientes. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, sonando justo detrás de Des. El salto lejos de ella y la miro, y sus ojos se volvieron grandes y llorosos. Bueno, muy mal. Apostaba a que cuando el perdiera sus dientes de leche, ella no le daría ni un centavo por ellos.

Despues de un momento ella aclaro su garganta y miro a papá." El hombre en la luna dijo que tú eres nuestro nuevo guardián. Seguramente…"

“¿Y los niños despertaran creyendo en mí?" Papá resopló. Luego se levanto y abrió la ventana contra la que se había estado apoyando. El marco hiso ruido al chocar contra la pared, y el Viento inmediatamente se apresuro a explorar el espacio. Ella normalmente no tenía la oportunidad de estar adentro.

“¿Trescientos años ignorándome y piensan que saltara solo si ustedes lo dicen?" Papá grito. Sacudió el puño por la ventana, presumiblemente a la Luna. "Piénsalo de nuevo, ¡idiota!” 

Des sonrió, y levanto las manos para que el Viento pasara por ellas. Ella se calentó un poco para el, como siempre lo hacía.

"¡Jack Frost!" Jadeó el Hada de los dientes.

El Conejo de pascua era un poco más práctico, aunque igual de estúpido. Caminó hacia adelante y agarro a papá por la capucha, y tiró hacia atrás. "¿Estás loco?" le espetó. Cerró la ventana." Podrías haberte caído, ¡Estamos a tres pisos de altura!"

"Puedo volar," dijo papá, y se soltó."En cuanto a lo loco… ¡Quién sabe!"

El Conejo de pascua cruzo los brazos."Siéntate y hablaremos."

"¿Si? Creo que ya cubrimos todas las bases. La Luna quiere que me una a tu boy-band-Lo siento, Hada de los dientes, sensación pop- y dije que no. Ahora todo lo que falta es que mi hijo y yo nos vayamos." Papá hizo su mejor mirada inocente."¿Qué más hay?"

"Pitch Black," dijo el conejo, justo como dijo Santa, “El coco."

Des se estremeció y se apuro a abrazar a su papá. No era que Des estuviera asustado, porque no lo estaba. Pero papá se preocupaba, mucho, así que necesitaba el abrazo. Eso era todo.

Y él no estaba temblando; estaba tiritando, porque hacía frío.

Papá paso sus dedos por el cabello de Des, como cuando acicalaba el pelaje de Des."Bien," dijo." Estoy escuchando."

"Pitch, ha estado intentado que los humanos vuelvan a las épocas oscuras." Dijo Santa." Tuvo un poco de éxito durante la guerra fría- ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Las armas nucleares nos lastimarían?" pregunto papá.

"Si."  
Papá se estremeció, y se aclaro la garganta." Lo recuerdo."

"Fue visto aquí, ¡En el taller! Y despues Manny dijo que debemos tener cinco Guardianes, contigo como el quinto."

"Claramente, Manny piensa que necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo el Conejo de pascua. Des se pregunto si alguien más lo oyó murmurar," Creo que Manny enloqueció." Probablemente no. Sus orejas eran muy buenas, incluso si tenían forma humana.

"Este Pitch…Todo lo que conozco son historias del Coco. No son…bonitas. Para los niños."

"No," Santa estuvo de acuerdo." Pitch encuentra el miedo de los niños bastante sabroso."

Papá dejo de acariciar el cabello de Des, y simplemente descanso su mano contra su cabeza."Ya veo."

El Hada de los dientes revoloteo más cerca. Des la miro, y frunció el ceño. Ella estaba mirando la boca de papá, y algunas de sus hadas estaban suspirando y haciéndole ojitos. Estúpidas hadas." Quizás, ayudándonos, consigas creyentes."

"Realmente no me importa si alguien cree en mi o no." Dijo papá, en su voz de mentira. Le importaba. "Pero no quiero que ningún niño este en peligro tampoco. Por otro lado, tengo mi propio niño por el cual preocuparme. No lo llevare a una pelea."

Bueno, no. Papá nunca lo hacía." A tía ‘Lexi le va a dar un ataque si tiene que volver a cuidarme." Des señalo.

"Y no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarlo."

"Ah, pero mis yetis, ellos pueden cuidarlo." Dijo Santa.

"No."Sonrió papá, mostrando casi cada diente en su boca. Los lobos sonreían así. Varias de las mini hadas de Hada de los dientes suspiraron y se desmayaron. Cayeron en la alfombra.

Des se arrodillo y pico a una. Huh, las plumas eran suaves y tibias, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

"¿Elfos?"

"Estás loco."

"Sandy y Tooth no pueden cuidarlo, obviamente. ¿Quizás lo podemos dejar en la Madriguera? El lugar más seguro para un niño, siempre y cuando no intente ir a nadar." Dijo el Conejo de pascua.

Des le frunció el ceño. Estúpido, estúpido conejo. Des se veía como él, cuando no estaba en su forma humana. Ojos y orejas grandes y pelaje por todos lados. El Conejo era un adulto, por supuesto, así que era alto y menos esponjoso, y no quería nada que ver con Des…y papá era mejor de todos modos, así que no importaba.  
Estúpido Conejo de pascua.

Papá tocó un dedo contra la cabeza de Des." El tiene cinco."

“¡Cuarenta y cuatro!"

"¡Rasuraste a los Brownies! ¡Y a ti mismo!"

"¡Solo un poco!"

Papá resoplo."Des, no. No puedes quedarte solo en ningún lado."

Des resoplo de vuelta."¡Pero papá…!"

"Están los centinelas," dijo el Conejo de pascua. Sonaba divertido. Des lo miro, y luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Como el show de tv?"

"¿El que?" El Conejo de pascua negó con la cabeza." No estaría solo ahí abajo. Mira, encontraremos que es lo que trama Picth, luego abriré un túnel y podrás dejar a tu hijo para que este seguro. Apuesto a que no será más de una hora o dos."

Papá suspiro, y rodo los ojos." Obviamente no has estado cerca de un niño en mucho tiempo, Canguro." Su sonrisa era irónica, y todo por Des." Por otro lado, no tengo una idea mejor, aparte de rogarle a Aleksia…"

“Tía ‘Lexi dijo que iba a hacer que tío ‘Mari le lavara la espalda." Dijo Des. Hizo una cara. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Caricias, montones y montones de caricias y dardos de hielo si alguien la interrumpía. Papá hizo una cara también.

"Ok, no Aleksia."

Alguien resoplo; alguien más jadeo. Des miró y parpadeo.

El Hada de los dientes no le estaba tomando atención, o a los dientes de papá, o a nada en la habitación."Algo paso en mi palacio," Dijo ella." Tengo que irme."

Luego ya no estaba, se fue tan rápido que la puerta se cerro de golpe por cuán rápido iba. Des miro boquiabierto hacia donde el Hada de los dientes estaba solo un minuto antes. "¿Ella es Flash?" pregunto, pero nadie respondió.

"Que-Tenemos que irnos, Jack, por favor, ven con nosotros."

"Rayos," murmuro papá, y miro hacia el techo."Bien ¡Bien! Des, tendrás que ir a la Madriguera del Conejo de pascuas, porque no hay manera de que te deje con los yetis y los elfos. No habría un Taller al cual volver."

Des sonrió."Si habría, pero los Yetis estarían calvos y los elfos serian hombre arañas."

"Bien, Canguro."

"Sandy y yo iremos en el Trineo, te veremos en el palacio de Tooth."

Des alzo su caballo y su lobo, y despues se detuvo." Papá, necesito mi manta."

"Hay mantas en la Madriguera," dijo el Conejo de pascua."Y te mostrare donde puedes dormir antes de irnos." Golpeo un pie contra el suelo, y luego había un hueco. En el suelo. Santa refunfuño algo sobre "jugar con el suelo" pero era increíble. Tenía que aprender a hacer eso.

"Salten."

Papá alzo a Des, y agarro su cayado con una mano." Agárrate bien, Des. Vamos a la Madriguera del conejo."

"El no es Blanco."

"Y no nombre no es Alicia."

Luego papá salto, y el conejo se apresuro para guiar el camino.

************************************

"Mira con tu ojos y no con tus manos." Papá le recordó, y luego saco el libro que Des estaba leyendo lentamente. Lo habían sacado de la basura de caridad, porque le faltaba la parte de delante y detrás y estaba dañado por el agua. A Des le gustaba hasta ahora; el Asombroso Maurice y sus educados roedores era divertido.

Y le gustaba Darktan.

El Conejo de pascua de acerco, y puso dos mantas alado de Des."¿Ves ese hueco? ¿Debajo del sauce? "

Des se dio la vuelta y miro. "Si."

"Puedes dormir ahí, como es solo una noche. Bonito lugar, dormí ahí muchas veces." Miro a papá. "Es mejor que no apuremos. Cuando se trata de Pitch, no quiero ni pensar que puede haber pasado en el Palacio."

"Eso hace uno de nosotros." Papá murmuro, luego se arrodillo para abrazar a Des."Se bueno, no rompas nada, no te rompas, y si tienes aunque sea un cabello rosado vamos a tener una charla."

"Probablemente duerma," admitió Des." Vence al tipo malo, papá."

"Daré todo lo mejor." Papa se levanto, y golpeo su cayado contra el suelo." Bien, bola de algodón. Vámonos."

Des los miro irse, y suspiro. Esta no era la primera vez que papá lo dejaba solo, solo la primera vez desde que había comenzado a caminar. Recodaba, vagamente, ser realmente pequeño y no queriendo dejar donde sea que fuera el ‘nido’- usualmente una pequeña cueva cerca del lago favorito de papá. Una semana, papá no había podido retrasar su siesta anual, y el año despues de ese papá había intentado seguir al invierno sobre el océano, para mantenerse despierto. No había funcionado, pero conocieron a tía Aleksia, así que si funciono. 

Alzo las mantas, y las llevo debajo del pequeño sauce que el Conejo de pascua le había señalado. Era perfecto para un conejo, todo musgo suave y lados ligeramente curvados y el sauce inclinándose hacia afuera para dar privacidad con sus largas ramas caídas. A pesar de sí mismo, estaba impresionado. Solo papá sabía que tipo de lugar prefería para dormir, aunque papá había aprendido con los años y el Conejo de pascua solo estaba adivinando. 

No había nadie alrededor. Des miro de reojo a los huevos centinelas, pero él no parecía importarles mucho. Se quedaban entre él y el rio multicolor, y había otro grupo entre él y un grupo de huevos andantes (con los que realmente quería jugar, excepto que había prometido no tocar nada) pero aparte de eso no lo vigilaban.  
Solo tomo segundos sacarse la sudadera, y los pantalones. Tía Aleksia los había elegido precisamente por eso; la sudadera era ligeramente grande, y los pantalones eran pantalones deportivos. Se saco las medias, y doblo todo cuidadosamente.

Luego dejo ir el cambio de forma. No dolió, aunque era extraño ver a sus manos brotar pelaje y convertirse en patas. Su visión cambio un poco, también, y era más fácil estar en cuatro patas que en dos. Por fin podía sentir sus orejas, por lo menos, y sacudió todo su cuerpo una vez que el cambio termino.se sentía un poco como si su pelaje hormigueara.

Salto para tomar sus juguetes y su libro al hueco, teniendo que contonearse un poco en sus patas traseras cuando cargaba algo. El Conejo de pascua lo hacía ver fácil, pero no lo era. Quizás era algo en lo que se volvería bueno cuando fuera mayor. Ciertamente practicaba mucho.

Des bostezo, y se envolvió en las mantas. Eran suaves, y tibias, e incluso en esta Madriguera- que era tan caliente como Burguess en a finales de verano- quería el calor. Papá era el mejor papá, pero acurrucarse con el requería muchas mantas, y quizás una fogata.

El calor también lo hacía somnoliento. Pensó en tratar de terminar un capítulo de su libro- pero sus ojos no se enfocarían en la página, así que tuvo que poner de lado.

Agarro una esquina de la manta, la puso sobre su cabeza, y durmió.

Se despertó por un ligero sonido de raspado, y se retorció para deshacerse de las mantas. ¿Qué era eso? No sonaba para nada como los huevos centinelas, o como los huevos andantes.

Entonces escucho una risilla. Eso no estaba…bien.

Des dudo, ¿pero que le podía hacer daño aquí? Brinco hacia el sonido, yendo lenta y cuidadosamente, justo como papá le había enseñado.

Espió sobre una roca cubierta de musgo, y jadeo. Había una niña en la Madriguera, ¡una niña humana! ¿Cómo llego aquí?

La niña se dio la vuelta, y peino el pelo rubio que le caía en los ojos. Des esperaba que mirara atreves de él, pero no lo hizo. Ella lo vio- ¡y sonrió y aplaudió!

"¡Conejo! ¡Salta, salta!"

Des sonrió, y brinco hacia ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo los modismos autralianos, en serio que si, son magnificos, pero cuando hay que traducislos ya es otra cosa, asi que cuando habla Aster (El Conejo de pascua) tuve que cambiar algunas cosas como para que tuviera sentido y siguiera diciendo lo mismo.
> 
> Me disculpo por las molestias. U.U


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y bueno, pues aqui otro capitulo más.  
> me tarde, de nuevo D:
> 
> pero bueno...
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

"¿Así que este es el palacio de Tooth, huh?" no se parecía en nada a lo que había leído en los libros. Era más parecido al Taj Mahal con más color, y menos adherencia a la gravedad.

"Esto es todo," dijo el Conejo de pascua. Miro alrededor, luego apunto…arriba. “¨Por allá."

Jack se paseo por el lugar, con su cayado sobre el hombro. La humedad en este lugar era asombrosa, se sentía como si pudiera llamar a la nieve del aire mismo, sin necesidad de nubes. Seria doloroso, porque-Hola calor, a Jack no le habían advertido sobre eso.

"¡Mueve tu perezoso trasero, Frost!"

"Me estoy moviendo, me estoy moviendo…" Volar era más fácil. Viento ayudo, y hasta pudo enfriar la temperatura unos cuantos grados.

El canguro corrió a través de varias habitaciones y corredores. No habían puertas, o escaleras, en el lugar, pero Jack debía admitir que el marsupial sabia saltar.

Las habitaciones estaban extrañamente vacías. Parecía como si debería haber cosas- las paredes estaban cubiertas en estantes, pero estaban vacios y había polvo por todos lados- y le estaba empezando a asustar un poco. Se mantuvo cerca del Conejo de pascua, y no solo porque si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera perdido.

El Conejo de pascua lo llevo a lo que parecía la versión del Hada de los dientes de un comando central. Estaba completamente abierto a los elementos, muy verde, y tenía a los tres Guardianes,

"No sé lo que paso," dijo el Hada de los dientes. Se giro cuando el Conejo de pascua entro a la habitación." ¿Los viste?"

"Ver… ¿a quién?"

Jack sonrió cuando el Conejo de pascua se paralizo, una oreja moviéndose ligeramente, entonces floto más cerca y soplo en las orejas del canguro.

Él grito y salto, luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Jack floto arriba y sobre él, lo suficientemente rápido como para que, con suerte, el Conejo de pascua no se lanzara sobre él. Eso podría doler. Termino al lado de Sandman antes de que la liebre sobre desarrollada terminara de refunfuñar.

En algún punto, debía hacer frente al hecho de que el Conejo de pascua y Desmond eran probablemente- 99.999% seguro, de hecho- la misma especie. Eso era molesto. Necesitaba mas apodos para el más grande y molesto de los dos.

"Así que, hey, " murmuro a Sandman."¿Puedo llamarte Sandy?"

Sandman le dio dos pulgares arriba, y luego se volvió hacia el hada de los dientes.

"Ellos solo…se asustaron." Dijo ella.

Alguien había estado esperando la señal, pensó Jack. Las sombras inmediatamente se volvieron más oscuras, estirándose. Pensó, por un segundo, que oyó caballos enojados y pezuñas golpeando.

Entonces las sombras se retorcieron y se levantaron, cayendo para revelar a un hombre. Era casi tan alto como Santa, pero más delgado. Su cabello estaba cortado corto, sus ojos eran amarillos, y sus dientes parecían robados de un tiburón. Estaba sonriendo, manos dobladas al frente como el típico villano.

"¿Está usando un vestido?" pregunto Jack.

El hombre dejo de sonreír inmediatamente y miro a Jack."Oh, tu."

"¡Pitch!," Santa dio un paso adelante, ceñudo."¿Qué has hecho aquí?"

"¿Hecho?" El hombre-Pitch Black, supuso Jack, a menos que hubiera otro Pitch- sonrió de nuevo."Simplemente…complace mi curiosidad. ¿En cuántas hadas te dividiste?" le pregunto al Hada de los dientes."Tengo…oh, cuatrocientas veintitrés… pero parece que me faltaron algunas."

El Hada de los dientes, y sus siete miniaturas, jadearon, y luego se erizaron."Tu- ¡Devuélvelas! "

"¿o que? ¿Me darás una moneda?"

Jack levanto una ceja cuando los tres Guardianes masculinos gruñeron-bueno, Sandy era silencioso - y se movieron hacia adelante. Él no se unió.

"Oh, ¿y que harán ustedes tres?" Pitch se rio, y extendió sus manos.

Eran…caballos. Jack había visto caballos, obviamente, pero no se parecían en nada a estas bestias. Por un lado, los caballos no tenían ojos rojos. O cuernos. O garras.

"Mis pesadillas están listas," dijo Pitch. "¿Y ustedes?"

Wow, Santa tenia espadas, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

"¿No vas a pelear, Jack?" el Coco se deslizo un pas más cerca."Bueno, supongo que tenía razón. Realmente eres neutral. Debería ser lo suficientemente seguro que te ignore, aunque pareces acostumbrado a ello."

Jack agarro la cola del Conejo de pascua antes de que llegara a arremeter contra Pitch. Fue arrastrado tres pasos antes de que el idiota se diera cuenta de que alguien intentaba detenerlo. Y cuando el conejo se dio la vuelta y lo miro, fue todo lo que Jack pudo hacer para seguir riendo.

"Bueno, el tiene razón," dijo Jack. "Estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren."

Pitch rió, dio un paso atrás- y se resbalo en el hielo que no vio formarse.

Jack rió, y meneo su cayado."¡Cuida tus pasos!"

"¡Tu!" el Coco gruño, y luego hizo un gesto a sus supuestos caballos. "¡A ellos!"

Las bolas de nieve no eran armas efectivas contra caballos. Especialmente no unos que volaban.

Jack golpeo a uno en la cara con su cayado, lo que al menos hizo que se alejara. Le tomo un segundo, pero entonces vio a uno de los caballos perseguir a una de las mini hadas- y tragarla.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar. Siguió a ese caballo, el viento retorciéndose a través de los pilares y arcos, y se acerco más. Tan cerca que si hubiera querido, podría haber tocado uno de sus costados.

No lo hizo. Se fijo en el estomago de la criatura. ¿Eso era un poco de azul y morado?

Los caballos no se estaban comiendo a las hadas. Las estaban atrapando. ¿Por qué?

Jack siseo, y detecto al siguiente objetivo del caballo. Yeah, no. Acelero su velocidad, y se las arreglo para llegar al hada medio segundo antes del caballo. Rodo a un lado, salvándose por poco de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, y se fijo en la hada en su mano.

"Hey, Baby tooth," dijo, y sonrió a la pobre y temblante cosita." Está bien, te tengo."

Ella le chillo, luego se dio la vuelta y chillo de nuevo. Oh, cierto, había una pelea, ¿no es así?

Jack voló de vuelta al caos, pero la manada de caballos estaba disminuyendo. Se las arreglo para golpear al último caballo, y pensó seriamente en seguirlo…pero no. Floto de vuelta a los Guardianes, moviéndose lentamente. Si hubiera estado convencionalmente vivo, su corazón habría estado latiendo como loco y estaría respirando con dificultad, quizás hasta estaría temblando. Considerando su fisiología y cuando esfuerzo le había tomado volar en el aire húmedo y caliente, estaba agradecido que no estuviera sintiendo listo para una siesta.

Habría sido un poco difícil de explicar.

"Hey, uh, ¿Tooth?" habían peleado juntos. Se suponía que llamabas a la gente por su primer nombre si habían peleado juntos, ¿verdad? A menos que fueras de la milicia. Extendió su mano, Baby tooth en su palma."Siento lo de tus hadas."

Tooth also a Baby tooth, y la abrazo. ¿Las hadas eran como sus bebés? Si acaso, eso lo hacía sentir peor. "Van a estar bien. Están asustadas, no heridas. ¡Pero Pitch tomo los dientes!"

¿Los dientes? "¿Por qué haría eso?"

Las alas de Tooth decayeron. Santa puso gran mano sobre su hombro." No son solo los dientes lo que él quiere, son las memorias." Dijo ella." Es por eso que los recolectamos. Contienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez. Despues, ¿Cuándo son adultos? Los ayudamos a recordar."

“Entonces tendremos que recuperarlas," dijo Jack. Miro alrededor del palacio, y frunció el ceño."¿Qué pasa si…si pierdes una noche?"

"Los niños dejan de creer," dijo Santa." Y nos debilitamos."

Yeah, eso sería malo. Quizás no le agradaban estas personas, pero no quería que se enfermaran, tampoco. O murieran. Morir será…malo. "Bien," dijo." Así que primero, tenemos que asegúranos de recolectar los dientes, ¿no? Luego necesitamos recuperar a tus hadas y los dientes."

Tooth asintió, y se animó."¿Estas…ofreciendo tu ayuda?"

"Todos lo estamos," dijo Santa, y sonrió."¡Hah! juntos, recolectaremos los dientes. Luego, ¡encontraremos a Pitch y le haremos desear nunca haber nacido!"

"Creo que ya lo hace, amigo." El Conejo de pascua murmuro, pero estaba sonriendo.

Sandy tenía fuegos artificiales dorados sobre su cabeza. Jack le sonrió. Una noche, Desmond estaría dormido. Todo estaría bien por una noche.

************************************

Todo no estaba bien. Para nada bien.

Jack se desplomo en el alféizar de la ventana. Sandy…No. No había manera, no como, no había un cuerpo. No había un cuerpo, ni prueba de muerte, así que no se iba a unir a ese velorio que los Guardianes restantes estaban haciendo. Él creería, y cuando probará que estaba en lo cierto, se los restregaría a la cara por el resto de la eternidad.

"Es una esperanza muy feroz la que tienes ahí."

Jack no levanto la mirada, incluso cuando dos patas de conejo sobre desarrolladas entraron en su visión."Él no está muerto."

Oyó al Conejo de pascua suspirar, y lo sintió moverse hasta apoyarse en la pared."Yeah. Una esperanza muy feroz."

"Él es Sandman. Se convirtió en arena, eso es todo. Volverá. No puede estar muerto, Bunny."

"Jack… aférrate a esa esperanza. Por todos nosotros." Los bigotes de Bunny se retorcieron mientras intentaba sonreír.

"Yeah." Susurro Jack. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pitch no podía haber ganado. No. No había ganado. Esto era una guerra, ¿No es verdad? Una guerra por la fé, y la seguridad de los niños. Una sola batalla no decidía la guerra, no tan pronto en el juego, y solo porque uno de los suyos se había convertido en-en prisionero, no muerto- ¡no significaba que se rendirían! 

Levanto la mirada cuando Santa se aproximo."¿Jack? ven, debemos hablar"

Jack miro a Bunny, pero él asintió. Bueno, está bien. Hora de hablar con Santa Claus."¿De que estamos hablando?"

El hombre lo guio hasta lo que parecía una mescla entre un estudio de talla de hielo, y una oficina, y cerró la puerta." Los niños estarán teniendo pesadillas, eso creo." Suspiro.

"Si esto es sobre Desmond, él ya tiene de esas." Raramente, desde que Jack lo encontró, y el niño nunca se levanto gritando ni nada…solo, esas noches, tendía a acurrucarse en el regazo de Jack para que le canten el resto de la noche.

"No. Es sobre la pelea con Pitch. Él se hará más fuerte, nosotros no haremos más débiles."

"Uh, no por ser obvio, pero nadie cree en mi. Eso no…" Jack gesticuló con su cayado." No es como si no pudiera volverme más fuerte, o más débil."

"No," Santa estuvo de acuerdo." A menos que halles tu centro."

"Bueno, ni idea."

El hombre loco le paso una de esas muñecas rusas. Había sido pintada para que se pareciera a Santa, todo sonriente y mirando fijamente."¿Qué soy Jack?"

Bueno, si le iba a dar una oportunidad así…"Gordo."

"¡Hey!" Santa le miro, y toco a la muñeca con un dedo."Alegre."

"¿Esto se va a convertir en una filosofía? No puedo soportar esas cosas."Jack puso la muñeca a un lado."Dime lo que quieres decirme, sin toda esa…cosa filosófica."

Santa resoplo, luego la saco una por una hasta la más pequeña, una pequeño, bebé rojo con gigantes ojos azules. "¿ves esto? Grandes ojos, llenos de asombro. Ese soy yo. Yo protejo el asombro de los niños."

"Está bien…" Jack estudio la muñeca, supuso que si podía ver eso. 

"Bunny, él es esperanza. Tooth es memoria, y Sandy…" pauso, y trago saliva." Sandy era sueños."

"Es. Es sueños." Jack soltó la muñeca.

Despues de un momento, Santa asintió."Si. Es. Y ahora tu. Lo que sea que pienses, el Hombre de la luna te escogió para ser el próximo guardián. ¿Así que, que es lo que proteges? Eso," apunto al pecho de Jack," es tu centro. Cuando lo encuentres, te volverás más fuerte que nunca."

"Lo único especial sobre mi es Desmond." Quien seguía en la Madriguera, y probablemente preguntándose que estaba tomando tanto. Al menos había un montón de pasto ahí abajo, así que el niño no tendría hambre. Claro, Jack prefería cuando Desmond comía manzanas y peras y repollo y eso, pero el pasto no lo enfermaría. Aparentemente solo sabia blando.

"¿Por qué te convertiste en un espíritu en primer lugar?" pregunto Santa. Jack trajo su mente de vuelta a la conversación.

"No lo sé. No recuerdo nada desde antes…antes."

"¿Nada?" Santa quiso tocar a Jack. A pesar de sí mismo, él se alejo.

Había conocido a otros espíritus. Excepto por un pequeño puñado- solo tres, incluyendo su hijo-todos habían empezado por atacarlo. Mantener una distancia saludable era solo…instinto, la verdad.

Pero santa no tenia que verse tan dolido.

"Nada de antes de todo el asunto de ser espíritu," dijo." Pensare sobre que puede ser mi centro, pero…no esperes mucho, Santa."

"Nick. ¿Por favor? No hay necesidad de ser formal, ¿No crees?"

Jack suspiro, y apretó el puente de su nariz."¿Estás bien con Norte?"

"Si. Vamos a hablar con los otros. Pascua es en dos días, y Pitch tratara de detenerla." Santa pauso en la puerta."No le digas a Bunny, pero este año, Pascua es de hecho más importante que navidad."

Jack siguió al gran hombre, luego lo rodeo para poder entrar al globo primero."¡Hey, Bunny!   
¡Adivina que dijo Norte! ¡Pascua es más importante!"

Norte lo miro. Bunny sonrió. Y Tooth rió.

Todavía no los habían vencido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza (de nuevo), pero mis profesores se empeñaron en llenarme de tarea hasta el cuello, y pues...eso.
> 
> peroooo, ahora ya estoy medio libre (yey!) asi que podre actualizar un poco más seguido :D
> 
> ahora si, disfruten!

"No estamos tomando el Trineo a la Madriguera" Aster cruzo los brazos."Ahora todos amontónense."

Nick se irguió- pero Aster golpeo el piso dos veces con su pie. El hueco se abrió justo debajo de los pies de Nick, y corto al alegre viejo bandido antes de que pudiera empezar. ‘Todos aman el trineo’ su cola esponjosa.

"Gracias, Bunny," dijo Tooth. Ella y su última hada se metieron al hueco, siguiendo los sonidos de un ruso enojado.

Aster se dio la vuelta y le hiso señas a Jack para que fuera primero. “Apuesto que estas ansioso de ver a tu hijo."

"No tienes ni idea," dijo Jack, y floto hacia el hueco sin protestar. Unos cuantos yetis y elfos de Nick lo siguieron, y despues de rato Aster solo…los dejo. Qué demonios, los yetis estaban acostumbrados al trabajo duro, a trabajar con detalles, y a una fecha límite. Los elfos…podrían ser puestos a cuidar los huevos, siempre y cuando no se comieran   
ninguno. 

De alguna forma, encontró la fuerza para correr a través de los túneles hacia la Madriguera.

Estaba tranquilo cuando llego, incluso con los invitados."Ok," dijo."Prioridades. Frosty, busca a tu hijo. Quizás también pueda ayudar."

"El trabajo infantil es ilegal." 

"¿A que clase de niño no le gusta pintar?"

Jack lucia pensativo, luego se encogió de hombros." La pintura es comestible, ¿verdad? ¿Solo por si acaso?"

"Todo basado en vegetales"

El espíritu invernal sonrió, luego se dirigió al hueco donde se suponía que el niño debería estar durmiendo. Aster lo ignoro; Frost y mini-Frost ya se pondrían de acuerdo.

"North, Tooth, yeti y elfos… vamos a mover a los huevos a el rio de color para una primera capa. No rompan ninguno."

"¡Hey!" llamo Jack. Aster sintió un tic en su ojo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ven a Desmond?"

Los tres guardianes parpadearon el uno al otro, los yetis y elfos ya yéndose a trabajar."Uh, ¿no?" le dijo Tooth.

Jack negó con la cabeza, luego pareció mirar al suelo. "Tengo pistas- lo siento, Bunny. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como mi hijo este vestido."

Tan pronto como…"¿Por qué rayos estaría tu hijo corriendo desnudo?"

“Quizás es hora de nadar desnudo," sugirió Nick.

"Los centinelas no lo dejarían acercarse a los ríos o a la piscina de brillos," dijo Aster. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió."Bueno, vamos a trabajar. Al menos de esta forma se que Frost no estar congelando ninguno de los huevos."

Tooth le miro mal, pero entonces, ella no era parcial. Jack sí que tenía dientes blancos. Su hada era un poco más vocal en sus protestas y voló para seguir al espíritu invernal.

"Ella…es muy unida a Jack," murmuró Tooth. Aster pretendió que no vio la cara de Nick entristecerse.

Esos dos. No podía envejecer, ¡pero sería muy viejo antes de que alguno diera el primer paso! Mentalmente se lavo las manos de la situación- no por primera vez, y seguramente no por la última- y se concentro en los huevos.

Estaba retrasado. Estaba muy, muy retrasado. Era el momento de la verdad. Seguro, todo el año practico diseños, pero los huevos tenían un periodo de tres semanas donde eran capaces de caminar por ahí. Despues de esas tres semanas, se volvían malos, y no solo olían malísimo cuando se rompían, sino que también dejaban de moverse.

A través de los años, él había perfeccionado el arte de cosechar y pintar los huevos a tiempo para Pascua. Cambiarlos de huevos-huevos, a huevos de chocolate, tomaba mucho tiempo. Por el contrario, el pintado se podía hacer en tres o cuatro intensos días. 

Estaba por amanecer en el domingo de Pascua. Incluso con la ayuda, sería difícil.

Los yetis estaban empezando a trabajar, tomando una buena cantidad de huevos para pintarlos a mano. Aster hacia normalmente media docena cada hora en el curso de cuatro días, lo que aseguraría suficientes huevos personalizados para cada país que celebraba Pascua. Eso obviamente no era una opción ahora; los yetis podían hacerlo. Quizás no estaría en su nivel usual, pero se haría.

Entonces el hada de Tooth voló de vuelta, piando a más no poder. Aster se contrajo de dolor, el sonido era demasiado alto para que siquiera intentara adivinar que se estaba diciendo.

"¡Oh! Dice que hay alguien con Desmond." Tooth lo miro."¡Por allá!"

¿Alguien se había metido en la Madriguera? Aster se movió hacia el túnel en cuestión, y saco sus boomerangs.

No estaba solo. Tooth volaba a su derecha, manos hechas un puño; Nick corría a su izquierda, con sus espadas. Considerando que pitch estaba intentado destruirlos, no estaba exagerando.

Solo que sí. Aster paro de golpe para evitar chocar con Jack, Desmond, y una pequeña niña humana. Despues de un segundo recordó esconder sus boomerangs detrás de su espalda.

Jack le dio una mirada totalmente sorprendida, y termino de ponerle su sudadera a Desmond."Wow," dijo. "Me siento especial."

La niña se acerco más a Desmond." ¿Conejo?"

El niño sonrió." El Conejo de Pascua," dijo.

"¡Conejo!" la niña aplaudió y salto en el lugar."¡Salta, Salta!"

Jack resoplo.

"Oh," murmuro Tooth."¿No es adorable?"

"¿Señorita?" la niña jalo la manga de Desmond."¿Quién es?"

"Esa es el Hada de los Dientes," dijo Desmond." Ella mete sus dedos en tu boca."

La niña se rio."¡Señorita bonita!"

"Aw… y tu eres tan adorable…" Tooth se acerco más, y saco un… ¿diente? “Tan linda como estos incisivos… ¡mira, todavía puedes ver la sangre y encías!"  
Aster se tapo la cara con sus patas, de todas formas, no lo hiso sordo al gemido de disgusto de la niña, o a las palabras de Desmond" Wow, que forma de asustarla."

"¿Hice algo malo?"

Jack resoplo, y Aster se arriesgo a mirar. Bien, El espíritu invernal no se veía muy feliz por como tooth había manejado la situación.

"A menos que estés hablando de las edades entre seis y diez, los niños no son muy aficionados a la sangre," dijo." E incluso así, son mayormente los niños a los que les gusta ver sangre más que escuchar sobre ella. En serio, ¿No recuerdas jugar con los niños?"

"A pasado un tiempo," murmuró Tooth.

"Estamos ocupados," dijo Nick."Demasiado ocupados divirtiendo a los niños como para jugar…con niños."

No había forma de que Jack se pudiera ver menos impresionado." Uh huh. Bueno, oye, Bun-Bun, es tu Madriguera..." y ahí estaba la versión adulta de la sonrisa de Desmond."¿Por qué no le das un ejemplo a todos?"

Luego soplo un puñado de copos de nieve a la cara de Aster.

…Oohh, brillos azules…

Aster resoplo cuando los copos picaron su nariz, y luego se rió. Bien. Igual podía usar esta oportunidad para probar que los Guardianes podían jugar con los niños.

Camino hacia la niña, quien sollozo pero lo miro. Él se agacho- no había porque lastimarle el cuello." Hola. ¿Quieres pintar algunos huevos?"

Ella sonrió y asintió.

"Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

"¡Sophie!" ella levanto una mano, y él gentilmente la tomo en su gran pata. Luego ella tomo a Desmond con su otra mano…por el cabello.

"¡Ow, Sophie! ¡Pelo, Pelo!" 

"¡Conejo!"

"Él es el conejo, ¡Soy un niño!"

Aster soltó una risa, y guió a la niña hacia el campo de huevos.

************************************  
Jack dejo que los otros se adelantaran, y miro a Desmond.

"Aw, papá, no sé de donde vino." Desmond le sonrió." Y nadie me vio desnudo."

"Excepto Sophie," dijo Jack, pero se relajo. A este punto, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie intentaría alejar a Desmond de él, pero…Bueno. Era difícil deshacerse de la paranoia una vez que te agarraba. "No importa, supongo. ¿La viste entrar?" 

"Nope, pero la oí. Sonaba como uno de los portales de Santa." Desmond se le adelanto cuando siguieron a los guardianes." ¿Qué está pasando, papá? ¿Dónde está Sandman?"

"Sandy…" rayos. Nunca le había mentido a su hijo, y cualquier edad que tuviera físicamente, emocionalmente era un poco mayor. No realmente cuarenta y cuatro, pero…más bien siete u ocho. A veces." Lo lastimaron, Des. Pitch nos gano esa ves."

Jack extendió su mano, y Desmond la tomo fuertemente." ¿Se pondrá mejor?"

"Si. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Pascua vaya sin problemas."

Desmond asintió, y luego aparto el pelo de sus ojos. "Ayudare. Todo lo que pueda, papá."

"Házselo saber a Bunny," dijo Jack.

"¿Es Bunny ahora?"

"Sip, y Tooth y North. Vamos, conejito. Rápido como un canguro."

Desmond rio, y luego corrió a agarrar la mano libre de Bunny. Despues, basándose en como saltaba y movía las manos, empezó a hablar a la velocidad de la luz. La pequeña Sophie parecía compartir su emoción, porque también empezó a saltar, sin dejar ir la mano de Bunny.

Tooth se dio la vuelta para mirarlo."Sabes," dijo ella," no sé si eso es dulce…o malvado."

Jack sonrió, y extendió una mano a Baby Tooth."¿No los dos?"

La decoracion de huevos era más difícil de lo que pensó. Los huevos eran móviles, rápidos, y no muy inteligentes. Ademas, trepaban. Jack se encontró trabajando junto a Tooth para bajar a los más atrevidos de las ramas de los árboles y de superficies altas, mientras North los guiaba al Rio de color.

A un punto, Jack vio a Desmond empujar a un elfo a la parte onda del rio de color. Estaba a punto de regañar a su hijo cuando el elfo escalo de vuelta, vio a su colorida persona, y empezó a bailar.

Bueno, no paso nada, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

"Des, no más redecorar a los elfos," dijo Jack, y se dirigió a rescatar a tres huevos que parecían a punto de saltar de panza al piso.

Mantuvo un ojo en Des, por supuesto, pero también se fijaba en Bunny. El tipo podría haber visto la caza de huevos por años, pero Jack se imaginaba que la última vez que había jugado con un niño fue décadas atrás. Posiblemente siglos. Seguro, Bunny tenía buenos instintos- ya había distraído a Sophie del rio colorido dos veces ya- pero no tenía experiencia realmente. No podían costearse un berrinche a este punto, de Sophie o el Canguro.

Mejor tener un experto en el lugar. Un poco triste que dicho experto tuviera permanentemente diecisiete, pero lo que sea.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien, decidió, para el momento en que los dos niños empezaron a dormirse, Sophie un poco más que Desmond. Bueno, era de esperar; su hijo había podido dormir un poco, mientras que Sophie seguramente no.

Bunny se veía confundido cuando Sophie empezó a quejarse. Jack se acerco flotando, y fue recompensado cuando el Conejo le lanzo una mirada suplicante.

"¿Qué- no está herida, verdad?"

"No, no. Álzala, Bola de algodón." Jack toco el piso, justo a tiempo para que des se acercara y se apoyara en su pierna. Jack lo alzo y lo apoyo en su cadera.

Bunny fue un poco más gentil. Se veía bien, agarrando a la niña en con su brazo, una pata gigante alisando su cabello tranquilamente. Sus ojos, que se habían empezado a ver un poco maniáticos entre todos los huevos siendo pintados, y los quejidos de Sophie, se suavizaron, y sus hombros se relajaron.

Sophie refregó su mejilla contra el hombro de Bunny, y agarro un buen pedazo de pelaje. No parecía lista para dormir, aunque Jack sabía que la podría ayudar.

"¿Puedes descansar un rato?" pregunto Jack.

Bunny miro alrededor, y encogió el hombro que Sophie no estaba usando como almohada."Si, un rato."

"Vamos." Jack lo guio hacia un pequeño montículo, y se sentó. Desmond se quejo al tener que moverse, pero se acomodo en el regazo de Jack. Despues de un minuto, Bunny hizo lo mejor que pudo para copiar la postura de Jack, aunque sus piernas no estaban hechas precisamente para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

"Aquí." Jack removió el bolsillo de su sudadera, y despues saco El libro. Le había enseñado a leer a Desmond con este libro, y Desmond había mordido las esquinas. Las paginas eran gruesas, y los dibujos grandes y simples." Léele esto."

Bunny levanto las cejas, su nariz moviéndose con interés." ¿Dónde está mi cabra?"

Desmond abrió un ojo, y bostezo. "Ese libro," murmuro. "es bueno."

Jack paso sus dedos por el cabello de se hijo unas cuantas veces." Vamos, Bunny. Y no te olvides de hacer los sonidos."

Debería haber sido gracioso, como vacilantemente el conejo abría la primera página del Libro. En cambio, con el tranquilo murmullo de " ¿Dónde está mi vaca? ¿Es esa mi vaca?" y los inexpertos intentos de hacer sonidos de gallina, cabra, oveja y un hipopótamo (a veces se preguntaba como seria el autor, en serio lo hacía), Jack se encontró relajándose. Había sido un día largo y ocupado y necesitaba recuperar un poco de energía.

Bunny termino el libro, y aunque se la había arreglado para hacerlo durar diez minutos y medio, Sophie seguía despierta. No por mucho, seguís pestañeando y le tomo varios segundos abrir lo ojos, pero seguía despierta.

"Cántale una canción de cuna," murmuro Jack."Algo bonito y suave."

Bunny suspiro, pero empezó a cantar suavemente." E tangi ana Koe Hine, E Hine... Kua ngenge ana koe Hine, E Hine! Kati to pouri ra Noho I te Aroha Te ngakau o te Matua Hine, E Hine... E Hari to moe moea Hine, E Hine! Marama ahua Hine, E Hine... "

Bueno, eso era bonito. Completamente incomprensible, pero bonito.

Y funciono, también. Sophie bostezo, presiono su cara contra el pecho de Bunny, y se durmió.

Bunny acaricio su cabello unas cuantas veces, luego miro arriba y le sonrió a Jack. “Bueno, ¿Qué tal?"

Wow, esa era una bonita sonrisa. Mucho mejor que su ceño fruncido. Jack movió a Desmond para que su cabeza no siguiera apretando su bazo y sonrió de vuelta." Ahora debemos llevarla a su casa. La he visto, es de Burguess. Hasta se que casa."

Aw, bigotes caídos. Jack se acerco y toco el hombro de Bunny."No hay ninguna ley que diga que no la puedes visitar despues de Pascua, ¿o sí?"

"No."Bunny lo miro, y aunque no sonrió, sus bigotes ya no estaban caídos." Gracias, amigó."

"Sí, bueno. La llevare a casa. Esta durmiendo, podre cargarla ahora." Algo de lo que se había aprovechado antes. Siempre había odiado ver a niños perdidos en el bosque, o en el frio sin poder volver a casa. Más de una vez llevo a un niño inconsciente a una casa, toco la puerta, y miro para asegurarse de que alguien los encontrara. No que siempre los llevara con sus padres; algunas personas, pensaba, no deberían ser padres.

Y algunos si deberían, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad.

Cuando visitaba a esos niños despues, siempre estaban mejor, y nunca parecían acordarse de sus viejos hogares.

"Yo…" Bunny miro a la pequeña niña, y luego a Jack. "Unos minutos más."

Jack tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Conocía esa expresión, la había visto antes. Ocasionalmente en un espejo."Seguro, saltarín."

Detrás de ellos, al frente de ellos, alrededor de ellos, la Madriguera vibraba con actividad mientras los últimos huevos eran decorados. Pero para ellos, era tranquilo y pacifico. Solo disfrutando la confianza de los dos niños, pacíficamente dormidos y buscando confort en ellos.

"¿Niño o niña?"

Bunny no pretendió no entender."No lo sé. Yo era…era un tipo de soldado, en esos días, y cuando estuve lejos…"

"Lo siento."

"Yo también."

Jack espió un poco, y vio a Bunny mirar al cielo y parpadear, fuerte.

"En el 68, ¿La ventisca fue por Desmond?"

Jack mordió su labio, y suspiro."Lo encontré," admitió."En esta…la sigo teniendo, quizás sepas que es, pero se parece un poco a la nave espacial de los comics de Superman, ¿en el que fue encontrado de bebé?"

Bunny se veía muy confundido."¿Comics?"

"Ok, no solo no has jugado con un niños en años, sino que también te has perdido uno de los mejores inventos de de la vida. ¿Este verano? ¿Tú y yo? Tengo una colección y vas a leerla." Jack dudo un momento. "Cuidadosamente. Son muy viejas y delicadas."

"Si tu lo dices," dijo Bunny, pero sonaba divertido.

"Como sea." ¿Decirle o no? Despues, decidió Jack." Estoy un poco feliz de que me rechazaras, la verdad."

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, no tendría a Desmond si no hubieras hecho." Miro arriba y sonrió. "Aunque haría un tío increíble, ¿no crees?"

"Como, poner a los niños hiperactivos con azúcar, ¿y despues dárselos a sus padres?, quizás debería hacértelo a ti."

"Solo si quieres una bola de nieve en la cara," dijo Jack.

Bunny movió una oreja en su dirección, y luego miro a la niña que estaba sosteniendo."Supongo que ya deberías llevarla de vuelta."

"Supongo que sí." Las zonas horarias eran la pesadilla de su existencia, pero seguiría siendo de noche en Burguess. Jack gentilmente alzo a Desmond de su regazo, lo puso en el pasto y se paró. "¿Cuidarías a Des por mi?"

Bunny se rió, y le entrego a Sophie."Sí, claro."

"Estoy contando contigo, esponjoso." Jack movió a Sophie hasta que pudo sostenerla con un brazo, y levanto su cayado. Rayos, como extrañaba los días en los que Des era así de ligero. A la velocidad a la que estaba creciendo, se le saldrían los brazos uno de estos días, tratando de levantarlo.

Bunny le abrió un túnel a Burguess, y se agacho para acariciar el cabello de Desmond.

Jack miro atrás, una vez, y asintió. Le diría a Bunny sobre la especie de Desmond despues de pascua. Siempre había campo para otro tío en la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una cosa:
> 
> estoy usando los apodos en ingles de la mayoria de los personajes, espero que eso no moleste a nadie y si lo hace , me lo hacen saber okis? si muchos se quejan, quizas los tradusca en el futuro, pero sinceramente creo q perderia un poco de su espiritu (?)
> 
> por si acaso, la canción que canta Bunny es Hine E Hine, es una canción de cuna Maori.
> 
> nos vemos!


End file.
